


Vegeta x Reader

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemons-maybe, Requests, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: This story will be about you and Vegeta, including many different scenarios between you two.





	1. Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so if you have an idea in mind that involves you and Vegeta please share it.

You slowly awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and the first rays of sunshine shining through the window blinds. You sighed as your eyes drifted toward the clock at your bedside, it read 12:09 am. Figuring that it was about time to get up you started to slide out of bed only for a muscled arm to wrap themselves around your waist and tighten to pull you closer to a warm, muscular chest. 

 

“Stay.” A husky voice, filled with sleep, mumbled from behind you, sending shivers down your spine in the most delicious ways. 

 

“It’s already noon.”

 

“Please stay.” The arm around your waist moved and soon a hand started to caress your sides lovingly and gently.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” You asked. You felt soft lips kiss your neck, moving down to your shoulder and you sighed in bliss. 

 

“You must be starving by now.” There was a deep rumble from behind you, the sound close to a purr as the man you loved continued to kiss you and caress your sides. 

 

“I just want to lay here with you.” He mumbled, his gruff voice sending desire coursing through your body and settling between your legs. 

 

“Don’t you want to train?” There was no real fight in your voice, you were already sold for the idea of just laying in bed with your man. Said man grabbed your waist gently, holding you there as he began to grind his hips into yours. You gasped at the feeling of his hardened cock rubbing against your backside, his pleasured groans making you soak through your underwear. 

 

“No.” Was the only thing he said as he continued to kiss, caress and grind. 

 

“Mmm...” You let a moan slip from your parted lips as you began to move your hips in sync with his, intensifying the pleasure for the both you. The hand that was caressing your sides slowly came up to massage one of your breasts, his lips kissing over a mark he left a few weeks ago. 

 

“Mmm… Vegeta… ” Your desire got the best of you, your moans and gasps filling the room. You raised your hand so that it rested on his own massaging your breasts. He sighed in pleasure, loving the feel of your body pressed up against his.  

 

“I love you Y/N.” He groans as his cock grew harder, his desire for you was strong and the only thought going through his mind was that he wanted you and he wanted you now. 

 

“I love you too Vegeta… ah.. ” You gasp as Vegeta stops massaging your breast in favor of lifting your nightgown. He then turns you onto your back with him hovering about you, looking down at you with lidded eyes full of desire. 

 

**Time skip**

 

You and Vegeta were a tangled mess of blankets and limps. Your head rested on his chest as he rested his eyes and held you close. You looked behind you at the clock which read 2:34 pm, figuring that now was the time to get up but you couldn’t once you felt Vegeta’s arm tighten around you once more.

 

“Are we going to follow the same process like earlier? Because you know I won’t mind having another go.” You playfully slap his chest, resulting in his chuckling and looking at you. 

 

“Vegeta I know for a fact you are starving right about now.” You watched as a mischievous look came upon his features and he smirked.

 

“Starving for you.” He said in your ear with his husky voice, making your womanhood tingle with excitement and you blushed.

 

“So what’s it going to be Y/N, stay here with me or do you need some more convincing?” now you took on a more mischievous look and you smiled seductively. 

 

“Hmm, I don’t know Vegeta I think I may need some more convincing. ” He smirked and soon you both were at it again under the covers.


	2. You've Done Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are there when an argument breaks out between Vegeta and Bulma.

Your Pov

I couldn’t help but wince at the shrill yelling coming from the other room. They yelled at one another, screaming insults in hopes of hurting the other’s feelings. I could hear the sound of glass breaking in the room and I couldn’t help but think that this was their worst argument yet. I was currently standing outside, staring at the setting Sun. I still can’t believe I could here them all the way from here but I could and I didn’t like what she was saying about him. 

 

She spoke about how he was such a deadbeat of a father that he put his own training before his family, how his only goal in life was to surpass Goku instead of taking care of his own son and I guess that was all true, long ago. See, me and Vegeta have developed a bond, a strong one that cannot be broken. This bond was developed when Bulma had first invited me to one of her parties, where I had attended and met her husband Vegeta. From there we sort of hit it off. We would spar, playfully argue with one another about nonsense. We became best friends but soon I started developing feelings for him, feelings that have become so strong that not even Goku could beat it. Along the time we’ve spent together, I have learned things about him, things that nobody would have known about. He was a sweet guy, a man who has been abused both mentally and emotionally throughout his life. He may put up a front and act like he could care less about anyone around him but I know better, I know that Vegeta loves his son dearly and I know that he has a respect for Bulma because she had bared his child. As far as love goes, he doesn’t feel that way anymore. 

 

As the yelling and screaming continued, I just sighed through my nose as my tail flicked back and forth lazily. 

 

Time Skip -> Still your pov

 

I perked up at the sound of the door opening, looking over I see Vegeta come storming out of Capsule Corp, his face showed how he was feeling. Bulma came out soon after, chasing after him all the while pleading with him to stop. I watched as she managed to catch up with him and placed her hand on hit shoulder. He whirled around, his vicious snarl reaching my ears.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Bulma flinched at his booming voice. I have never heard him yell like that before… well until today that is. 

 

“Vegeta please… ” 

 

“HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!” My eyes widened at that… what did he mean by betrayed? I tried not to believe what conclusions my mind conjured up. I just couldn’t bring myself to believe it, Bulma may be many things but I doubt she was a cheater.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE PLAY ME LIKE I’M THE BAD ONE HERE, IT’S YOUR FAULT!!” 

 

“MY FAULT?!”

 

“YES! You are always gone, training or fighting… I get lonely and I HAVE NEEDS!” Vegeta took on a look of shock, a look that melted into such unyielding rage that I flinched internally. There was a blinding light suddenly that engulfed Vegeta before it was gone just as quickly. Once my eyes adjusted again, I saw that Vegeta looked completely different. His hair was longer, his skin was red and he appeared to have a tail again. 

 

“Oh… my… Kami… ” I whispered to myself as I watched the ssj4 Vegeta in astonishment. 

 

“You dare blame me for your own sins?” Vegeta asked with such a calm voice. It was the type of calm that told just me something bad was going to happen. 

 

“N-No...” I rushed over to the two, when I saw Vegeta raise his hand, a yellow orb forming. As I passed him my tail came up to rub against his, instantly catching his attention. I stood before him, easing his arm down as my tail continued to caress his. Bulma was behind me the whole time but my focus was on calming Vegeta down. I raised my hand up to his face so that I could caress his cheek, slowly so that he won’t think I'm a threat. I looked into his eyes, showing no fear and soon his hard glare melted to a softer gaze.

 

“(Y/N)?” His voice was just below a whisper, soft but husky and it sent sparks through my veins in a good way. 

 

“Yeah, It's me Vegeta. I need you to do something for me okay?” 

 

“Anything.” Soon his tail started to caress mine back, sending jolts of pleasure up my spine. 

 

“I need you to calm down okay?” I ran my fingers through his thick, long hair, hearing him hum in contentment as he closed his eyes briefly in response. Just then I felt Goku’s energy approaching us.

 

“Hey guy… WOAH is that Vegeta?” I simply nodded and continued to pet Vegeta. Soon he returned to his standard level, he opened his eyes slowly. His gaze shifted to Bulma who was still behind me and growled before blasting off.

 

“(Y/N)... I’m s… ” I lifted my hand to silence her, looking over my shoulder to glare at her.

 

“Quiet Human, You’ve done enough.” With that I walked away. Goku looked between me to her and then decided to followed me. 

 

“What happened?” I shook my head and sighed. 

 

“I’ll tell you on the way.” He nodded and we continued to walk in silence to my cabin, where I knew Vegeta was waiting for me.


	3. Past & Future Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for KaylaNancy over on Wattpad.

You entered your apartment complex, heading straight to the kitchen where you proceeded to dump a bunch of grocery bags onto the counter. You put your keys down next to the bags before walking back to the door, removing your coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. You then returned to the bags and started removing the items inside, placing them in their rightful places. Once finished, you took a seat at the kitchen table, sighing in relief. 

“Mom!” You perked up at the sound of Y/S/N calling you, his voice filled in excitement as he rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Mom!” Your son ran to you, only giving you a few seconds to open your arms before he crashed into you.

I missed you!”

“I was only gone a few minutes my dear.” You chuckled. You rubbed your son's back before he let go and looked at you excitedly. As you looked into your son’s black eyes you couldn’t help but take a trip down memory lane again.

 

_ You walked into your apartment. You were exhausted  from a long day at your job. You worked at a local cafe which was down a block from your apartment complex but you got off late in the night. You had left Y/S/N with your boyfriend of four years since you had to stay at work until 9am, knowing that your boyfriend would be home before you and would be able to pick your son up from school.  _

 

_ You sigh and hang up your coat on the coat rack as you head toward the kitchen. Placing your keys onto the counter, you head to your bedroom. Only when you were halfway through the hallway did you hear strange noises. Stepping closer to your bedroom door, you gasp in both shock and hurt as you realise that the noises were coming from your room. Thinking and fearing the worst you throw open the door, only to see your boyfriend pleasing another woman on your sheets. They both looked up at the sound of the door opening and B/N gasped in shock and immediately moved away from the woman on her hands and knees. He moved toward you but you quickly turned around and headed back to the kitchen where you leaned onto the counter as you tried to process the scene you just walked in on.  _

 

_ “(Y/N…?) I did… ” You shushed him by clenching the counter until your knuckles turned white. You heard the front door close and that’s when you started talking. _

 

_ “Get out.” You said, your tone void of emotion. _

 

_ ”What do you mea… ” _

 

_ “I said get out. I want you to get out.” _

 

_ “But.. where will I go Y/N? I have nowhere to go...” _

 

_ “You should have thought of that before you betrayed me B/N.” With that you turned around and looked at him in the eyes, hiding how you truly felt behind a mask of stoicism. He looked at you with pleading eyes and soon he was spouting nonsense and excuses. You decided to pack him a bag full of his clothes so you headed back to the bedroom and started ripping through drawers and filling the bag with his clothes. All the while he begged you to stop. And listen to him. He screamed that he was sorry, that he would never do it again but you didn’t want to hear it. _

_ “Mommy?” You looked at your son, who was standing at the doorway rubbing his eyes from sleep. You rushed over to him, shielding him from his father as B/N sat on the bed. _

 

_ “Mommy needs you to go back to your room okay? Mommy and Daddy are having a talk.” Your son simply nodded and walked back to his room, locking his door. He was so understanding for his age and you were grateful for that at the moment. _

 

_ “Y/N I lo… ”  _

 

_ “You have three minutes to get your things and get out. ” You left the room, back to the kitchen where you took a seat and looked out your window. He looked at you before walking out the door, closing it behind him. It was only when you were alone that you let your mask fall and you started to cry. You didn’t know how long you sat there, crying your eyes out but you felt small arms wrap themselves around you middle . You looked down and through blurry eyes you see your son looking up at you worriedly . _

 

_ “It’s going to be okay mommy, you will always have me by your side.” He smiled at you and it warmed your heart. You picked him up and sat him in your lap, holding him close as you silently cried..  _

 

You cleared your mind of the memory and released your son. 

 

“So what do you want for dinner?” 

 

“Oh oh how about a banana float with vanilla ice cream and sprinkles and cherries and… ” You chuckled.

 

“So we got an idea for dessert but what about dinner?” Y/S/N hummed in thought before snapping his fingers and grinning excitedly. 

 

“Pizza! I want pizza please!” You smiled and got started on the doe for the pizza.

 

Time Skip

 

You groaned as you sat up from the bed, stretching your arms out above your head.  You looked at the clock and gasped, you overslept! You only had a few minutes to get to the private gym you go to before it stopped allowing members to come in. You sprang out of bed, nearly tripping over you slippers as you headed to your closet, grabbed your workout clothes and ran to the bathroom. 

 

You rush down the stairs to see Chi Chi in the kitchen, your son sitting at the table excitedly.

 

“Oh hey girl, I thought you would stay home since you slept so late.”

 

“Yeah I forgot to put an alarm but I’m going to head there now. See you later.” You kissed her on the cheek and kiss your son on his head before leaving and heading to the gym. Once there you sighed in relief when you were able to open up the door. You walked in and headed to your spot where you noticed three men in the spot next to you. One stood out to you the most and you couldn’t help but stare as you slowly started the treadmill. He had hair was gravity defying, his muscles looked deliciously big hell his whole body was just… amazing. You looked away quickly before he could catch you staring but unfortunately for you one of his friends saw you and got an evil idea. 

 

It was going to be a long day ahead of you. 


	4. Vegeta x Singer Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sing, he falls in love.

“Hurry up Y/N, you are suppose to be on in three minutes!” You heard Chi Chi, you long time best friend call out to you as you rush to finish your makeup.

 

“I know, I’m going as fast as I can!” She sighs and leaves your dressing room. You stand up from your stool, fixing your black slim dress  [ http://img.fashion71.net/images/201411/1415258875803549227.jpg ](http://img.fashion71.net/images/201411/1415258875803549227.jpg) before checking yourself in the large mirror before you once again. Once satisfied you pull on your game face on and headed out the door, Chi Chi was there waiting for you. 

 

“What in Kami’s name were you doing?”

 

“Fixing some things...” She sighed, grabbed your arm and rushed you to where the curtains were.  

 

“Please ladies and gentlemen, give it up for The Lady in Black!” You breathed in and out slowly, calming your heart before walking through the curtains onto the stage. You looked at the open crowd of the bar, they were all clapping for you and it made you even more nervous than before. You made your way to the microphone as everyone in the place quieted down. 

 

Song starts here->

 

The beat starts to play and you take a deep breath. You notice a very handsome guy amongst the people of the crowd, seemingly bored out his mind and surrounded by other men among them was a green man. 

 

~I wanna be on the front line, knotted up suit ties

Talking like a headstrong mamma

Got a picture in your wallet

Making me a habit, wearing your vintage t-shirt

Tied ribbons on your top hat

Telling me I'm all that, just like the girls from your hometown

Sweet blooded and up-stranded, see

If I can stand it, shrinking in the shallow water~

 

Your voice cut through the crowd like a knife, people already getting into the lyrics and beat, some were getting up to dance with their friends and partners. Your eyes scanned the hundreds of faces in the crowd, looking for the handsome gravity defying haired man. 

 

~Magnetic everything about you

You really got me, now~

 

~You took to me so well

Hypnotic taking over me

Make me feel like someone else

You got me talking in my sleep

I don't wanna come back down

I don't wanna touch the ground

Pacific Ocean, dug so deep

Hypnotic taking over me~

 

Your E/C eyes met fiery onyx as you continued to sing. His gaze sent shivers up your spine, fierce passion through your veins. He watched in interest as you began to sing once more.

 

~White threads on my laces, stuck on the hinges

Swinging the door to the backyard

Cut splinters, walk a tightrope

Spun like a bandage touch on the outer surface

Bright eyes of the solstice wherever your mind is headed

For a freight train city

Locked up till you're moonlit

Brushing my hair back, feeling your lips on my cold neck~

 

Your heart almost leaped out of your chest when the man got up from his seat at the table and moved closer to the stage, leaving his friends behind and confused. He looked up at you, his eyes roaming every inch of your body in interest, his eyes meeting yours.

 

~Magnetic everything about you

You really got me, now~

 

You walked back and forth on the stage, losing yourself in your own music. He watched you as you passionately sung the words, every emotion in your body put into these lyrics. This song wasn’t dedicated to anyone, but you wanted this handsome man who was watching you with interest to know that you could be his girlfriend if he was lonely.

 

~You took to me so well

Hypnotic taking over me

Make me feel like someone else

You got me talking in my sleep

I don't wanna come back down

I don't wanna touch the ground

Pacific Ocean, dug so deep

Hypnotic taking over me

Hypnotic taking over me~ 

 

Almost everyone was singing or dancing along with you. He let a small smile grace his lips at your passion, he loved how you just ignored everything else, how you put the world aside just so you can do what you love on the stage. You had a powerful voice and he liked that.

 

~You took to me so well

Hypnotic taking over me

Make me feel like someone else

You got me talking in my sleep

I don't wanna come back down

I don't wanna touch the ground

Pacific Ocean, dug so deep

Hypnotic taking over me~

 

He was always being nagged and yelled at by Bulma, she was always trying to change him even though they weren’t together anymore. He had his own place now and yet she always found a way to ruin his day and put a damp on his mood. He wanted a woman who can see him for who he really was, a woman who can see passed his ‘tough guy’ barrier and see that he was a man who longed for love, who longed to be able to open up and love someone openly without the fear of being rejected or laughed at gripping at his heart. He needed a good woman because he was tired of being alone.

 

He needed someone who he would mean the world too, who would mean everything times ten or him.  He needed love, being alone was killing him inside. 

 

His heart skipped a beat, he needed a woman like you- Carefree. He almost jumped out his skin when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned around only to come face to face with Goku. 

 

“What is it Kakarot?” 

 

“Me and the guys were wondering why you left so suddenly but… now I know why.” Kakarot motions his head to the woman on the stage and he looks between his old friend/rival and the woman on the stage.

 

“Yeah… what about it?”

 

~Hypnotic taking over me~

~Hypnotic taking over me!~ 

 

You were oblivious to everything around you, putting your soul into this song. With the last remaining words left your mouth you lifted your hand to rest over your heart as you let out the last note. It was silent for a few seconds before the crowd erupted in an uproar of cheers and claps, whistles and shouts. All you could do was smile and bow down in gratitude, you turned to your friend Chi Chi who was behind the scenes clapping and giving you a thumbs up. 

 

“I want to thank you guys for coming tonight, it means a lot to me.” The crowd continued to whistle and cheer as you made your way of the stage. You were instantly hugged by Chi Chi, 18 and Videl, all of them smiling and congratulating you on your amazing performance.

 

“Omg Y/N You were so good, I felt the emotion from here.” 18 said as she and the others let you go. You smiled and muttered a small ‘thank you’ before walking to your dressing room, the girls in tow. Once there, you all took a seat on the two couches that occupied the room. Chi Chi was the first to break the silence. 

 

“So I was thinking, we can all go out with our partners and have an all night out thing.” The girls smiled and nodded in agreement except for you who had nobody to call your own.

 

“Sorry girls but I don’t really want to spend the night by myself, sitting in a booth at the corner looking like a miserable fool while you all dance and have fun with your men.” You stood up, walking to your closet and getting your clothes that you had packed for the night. Videl and the others looked at you sympathetically before an idea popped up in Chi Chi’s head. She perked up and whispered the idea to the other two who, once hearing the idea, smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course you won’t be spending your time alone.” You looked over to Chi Chi through the mirror you were standing before. 

 

“I have nobody you do know that right?”

 

“Yeah but that’s right now, who knows maybe you’ll have someone between those amazon thighs of yours tonight.” 18 said in her usual voice, smirking when you blushed and turned around. You looked at all of them confused and soon started to dread what they had in mind judging by their mischievous faces.

 

“What are you girls planning?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

 

“We may or may not have somebody that we want to introduce to you… ” Videl said shrugging. You thought back to the very handsome man who had been interested in your singing. Shaking your head you didn’t want to meet anyone who wasn’t him.

 

“I think I’ll pass.” Chi Chi smiled, she knew who had caught your attention tonight and she was determined to get the two of you together. 

 

“Oh c’mon Y/N. Please?” You sighed, who knows maybe you would have fun? 

 

“Okay but if he’s a creep then I’m leaving and never talking to any of you again.” You looked at your friends who had fearful expressions because they knew you’d follow up with your word, it’s just how you were raised. You nodded and went to change into a more comfortable outfit.  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c3/4d/af/c34dafad5264cf56536c47a2e46ac6e8.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c3/4d/af/c34dafad5264cf56536c47a2e46ac6e8.jpg) You walk out in your outfit, the girls smiling at you. 

 

“So are we ready?” 

 

“Yeah the guys said they’ll meet us there.” You nodded and walked out of your dressing room with them, locking the door behind you. You follow the girls as they lead you to 18’s black mercedes, you all file in with you in the back with Videl. 18 starts the car and heads all of you to the club.

 

Time Skip- 

 

You and the girls head into the club after showing your I.D’s to the guard. Loud music was all that you heard, people were dancing like crazy and you fought to stay close to your friends. It wasn’t long before you lost them in the crowd.

 

“Wait up! Hey!” You sighed and made your way over to the bar where the bartender greeted you and asked for your choice of drink.

 

“A sprite please.” he nodded and made quick work of getting your drink. He served you a big glass of sprite garnished with two slices of lemon and lime. You started to drink your sprite when someone cleared their throat from behind you. Jumping, you turn around quickly only to be meet the same fiery onyx eyes from before.

 

“Is this seat taken?” His husky voice met your ears, sending pleasurable tingles down your spine. You could only nod ‘no’ before he was taking the seat next to you. You felt your heart beat faster as he looked at you with his amazing eyes. 

 

“Why are you by yourself?” You shrugged and took a sip of your drink. He smirked at your shyness but inside he was just as nervous as you.

 

“Don’t talk much huh?”

 

“Y-Yes I’m quite talkative… when I want to be.” He nodded and waved for the waiter. He ordered a sprite like you but in a smaller glass. You decided to break the silence.

 

“Come here often?”

 

“No, I’m not really one to hang out a lot.” You nod and take another sip of your drink, he looked at you more before sighing through his nose.

 

“You were amazing tonight.” You look at him directly in the eyes with a start before blushing a rosy pink. He smiled and genuine smile and you couldn’t help but think that he looked amazing when he smiled like that. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Y-Yeah I’m just… just fine.” He looked at you with eyes that could pierce diamond. It felt like he was looking right into your soul and you fidgeted. 

 

“You were amazing.” You squeak and almost drop you drink from your small hands, looking at him with wide E/C eyes.

 

“Eh!?....” He chuckles, the sound reaching your ears and playing out like a harmony to your ears.

 

“Your performance tonight, it was amazing.” He leans one arm onto the counter, looking at you mare seductively than before but you were oblivious.

 

“Th-Thank you… uh… ?” 

 

“Vegeta and your’s?” 

 

“Y/N.” You smile a dazzling smile that blinded him with your beauty. Soon you two were talking non-stop about various topics that interested the both of you. You made each other laugh at jokes you or him made. Vegeta had honestly never felt so carefree and happy in his life, with new threats always around and the constant nagging of his ex wife Bulma, being with you was refreshing. 

 

*Club music changes. Right Here, Right Now by Deja Vu comes on* 

 

You gasp and jump off your seat, you grab Vegeta’s forearm and tried to drag him but he didn’t budge. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked amused, trying to ignore the the tingling feeling on his skin where you were touching him.

 

“I love this song, I want to dance, please come with me!” He smiled and nodded, and let you drag him to the dance floor. Once there you two start dancing and at some point your bodies connect. Everything seems to fade into darkness, leaving only you and the sexy man behind you, grinding his sexy body against yours. You lift a hand to his hair as he buries his nose in your neck, inhaling your delicious scent of lavender. His tongue darts out to lick your smooth skin, his hands on your hips as he begins to nip at your sweet spot. You moan lightly, arching your back to perfectly fit his body. You move your hips to meet his grinds, intensifying the pleasure for the both of you as you continue to dance.

 

Vegeta moves to the other side of your neck, giving the same ministrations he did to you other side. This time he left a dark mark on your skin, then moved up to your ear while leaving butterfly kisses on  the way. He hummed in your ear with pleasure before speaking, his voice a deep husk that sent your mind spiraling and your womanhood soaking.

 

“You should let me take you out on a date.” Your heart fluttered and you nodded.

 

“Oh totally Mr. Handsome.” You purr. Vegeta continues his administrations on your body and you continue to rub your ass on his manhood, feeling the impressive hardness. All the while you two were oblivious to your audience.

 

Chi Chi and Goku watch you two dry hump each other from the bar, holding their drinks.

 

“Told ya they would hit it off quickly.” Goku says to his wife. Chi Chi nods and both of them fist bump each other before placing their drinks down and walk onto the dance floor, all of you dancing into the night.


	5. Past & Future part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vegeta finally meet

You sighed as you started to feel the burn in your calve and thigh muscles. You were trying to keep your focus on your task at hand but it proved near impossible because you could feel eyes on you, particularly burning onyx eyes of the sexy man in the corner, sitting on his mat while he waited for his friends to finish showering. He would often look at you before looking away, not wanting to get caught staring at you. 

 

Unbeknownst to you, the mysterious man thought that you were the most beautifullest thing he has ever lay eyes upon. Once he noticed you come through the doors, his heart rate had increased and he felt hot but he had dismissed it as if the workout was getting to him which it wasn’t. Ever since then he couldn’t refuse to look at you every so often. 

 

You sigh out loud for the last time before you stopped the bicycle machine, grabbing your towel from the handle and heading to the girls bathroom. He watched you go, feeling dread that you were getting ready to leave. Feeling panic rise within him, he sprung to his feet and started to get his things ready. He already took a shower earlier, after his workout so he didn’t need to take one until he got home. All that he needed to do was fix everything into his duffel bag and wait for the right opportunity to speak to you. 

 

You enter the bathroom with your towel around your neck, entering a medium sized shower stall and locking the door. You hear a few girls exit their stalls, giggling about something or another. One thing in particular stands out to you as you clean yourself. 

 

“Did you see how hot he was! Omg his muscles looked so delicious! Mmmm I can’t wait to run my tongue over his chest and have my hands in his flamey hair!” You sigh loudly to yourself, feeling sad all of a sudden. You knew that a woman like you could never have a chance with a man like him. Despite all your time at the gym, you just couldn’t get rid of the fat around your thighs and stomach, making you feel even more insecure now. Of course he wouldn’t go for you, those girls were problem like models while you looks like you just recently gave birth despite it being 5 years since you gave birth to S/N. Sighing you turned off the water and grabbed another towel provided on the shelf next to you, drying yourself before you reached into your bag and pulled out a pair of F/C sweatpants and black tank top. You change into a clean pair of underwear and bra before pulling on your clothes. You put on your shoes, placing everything in your bag before leaving the stall. The girls look at you as you pass and one of them reach to catch your attention, you turn around and wait for their fat jokes but they don’t come. 

 

“How do you do it?” You look at them confused.

 

“How do you keep such a bagging body?” You look at the tallest girl with a start.

 

“What?”

 

“Girl, I can’t even workout two days out of the week without looking like a tree on crack! How do you keep your legs and ass so nice!” You figure this was the obnoxious one of the group but you just shrug your shoulders. 

 

“I guess I just work out but eat whatever I want.” Now you waited for the fat jokes but again they never came. Instead you heard intense squealing.

 

“Omg, I know who would be the perfect guy for you!” You shake your head and turn to leave but the smallest, more innocent looking one stops you. 

 

“Why are you leaving?” 

 

“No guy wants a woman with a child from another man.” You turn to leave again but the girls surround you.

 

“Bullshit, with a banging body like that I’m sure any man will want to be apart of your family. A good, decent man would love to be a father and raise a family.” Your heart fluttered with hope so you and the girls continued to talk about the one and only guy.

 

Meanwhile with Vegeta...

 

“Where the hell is she!” He hissed to himself, he was getting anxious by the minute. He wanted to see you, wanted to get to know you yet you were taking too long and his anxiety was eating him alive. Vegeta stayed by the entrance of the gym, tapping his foot as he leaned on the side of the building. After a few more seconds pass, seconds that felt like years, the door opens and out comes you and a group of giggling girls. He never seen them with you at your time in the gym today but they were of no matter to him, he wanted you. 

 

“Excuse me mia’am?” He calls out, walking over to you and the girls who freeze upon seeing him, you included when you turn around. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Ignoring his doubts, he speaks his mind.

 

“I couldn’t help seeing how beautiful you were so… ” The girls behind his angle squeal so loudly his ears hurt but he ignores it and waits to continue. You motion for them to calm down and once they do you find it in your heart to meet his fiery onyx.

 

“... So I was wondering if you’d give me the chance to get to know you.” He waited anxiously, hoping that what he was wishing for will be your true answer.

 

“Um… uh… Why?” You squeak, gripping your bag closer to your chest. He looks at you as if the answer was so obvious. 

 

“Because you’re an angel in my eyes.” He states boldly, looking at your beautiful E/C eyes.

 

“Eh?! I think you were referring to one of them?” You move aside and motion one hand but he shakes his head and keeps his eyes on you. 

 

“No I know exactly who I was talking to. I was asking you if you’d give me a chance to get to know you.” He waits there, looking at you expectantly. You didn’t know what to say. Here was this handsome man asking if you’d give him a chance to get to know you while before you had thought that you would never be able to be next to this man.

 

“What you waiting for girl? Say yes!” The innocent one says in your ear, it helps you get the words out of your mouth.

 

“Yes… I’d like that.” You say in a small but stern voice, internally dieing when he genuinely smiled at you. He walked up to you and held out his arm for you, you sliding your arm alongside his.

 

“Sorry ladies, I need to steal her away now.” He starts to walk away with you as the girls pretend to groan in protest. Once you two were far away, you slide your arm away and he chuckled. 

 

“Sorry if I came off too strong back there.”

 

“No it’s fine really, just not used to this kind of attention.” He nods and looks ahead again, sliding his hands into his pockets.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Y/N and yours?” 

 

“Vegeta. I meant what I said about you back there.” 

 

“I figured, you don’t seem like the type of guy to lie about something.” He looks at you curiously.

 

“Oh really? How?” You shrug.

 

“Just by the way you carry yourself I know that you are a prideful man who tells the truth even if it hurts.” He nods in understanding.

 

“Well consider me impressed.” You smile and he almost dies happily with how dazzling it is.

 

The rest of the walk home you two talk about all the things you two liked and disliked, him keeping his word and trying to get to know you. You have honestly never been so happy, never felt so free around anyone. Vegeta felt the same, feeling as if he could open up to you without being made fun of. 

 

Time Skip

 

“Well this is it.” You motion your hand to your house.

 

“It’s nice.” 

 

“Thank you.” You smile at him and wave goodbye before you start to head over to your house but is stopped by a hand grabbing you gently.

 

“Wait. When will I see you again?” Your heart flutters uncontrollably and you smile again.

 

“Well I go to the gym three times a week.” You offer but he shakes his head.

 

“I want to see you outside of gym Y/N.” You blush.

 

“W-well you know where I live so...” 

 

“So I can come over or pick you up for a date?” You stutter and your blush intensifies. 

 

“Y-Yeah of course… whenever you have time.” Vegeta shakes his head.

 

“Whenever it’s convenient for you.” 

 

“Um… Friday. This friday sounds good.” You nod and touch his arm gingerly. He pulls you in for a hug and you wrap your arms around his neck. You both let go reluctantly and start to walk away from one another. You were just about to put your keys into the lock when you hear your name being called.

 

“Y/N!!” You turn around to see Vegeta by the block, looking back at you and you smile.

 

“What time!?” 

 

“Seven pm sounds great!” You chuckle and wave goodbye before entering your house. He waves goodbye as well and walks home.

 

“Have something you want to tell us?” You jump and look over to see both your son and Chi Chi looking at you expectantly. You couldn’t help but think ‘Well I’m screwed.’


	6. Honeymoon

 

“Mmm… hah… ” Soft noises slip from your parted lips as your newly wed husband licked your womanhood passionately. His hands held your hips in place, preventing you from moving.

 

“Vegeta… ” You sigh your husbands name in bliss, his warm tongue flicking against your clit, making you even more wet. You run your fingers in his thick hair, lightly scraping your nails across his scalp making him moan. His light moans vibrate throughout your entire being, sending pleasure to your core.

 

“Ah Vegeta!” You scream as your husband plunges his tongue into your warm cavern, wiggling it within your tight walls, tasting your sweetness. He couldn’t get enough of your deliciously sweet taste, making him eager for more. You start to pull his hair as he fucks you with his tongue, turning you into more of a moaning mess than before.

 

“Vegeta… yes right there!” He groans in response, fucking you a little bit faster as your walls clench around his tongue. His tail flicks excitedly, showing his excitement of you pulling his dark locks.

 

“Fuck Vegeta… I’m gonna cum!” You felt the knot in your abdomen tighten with each lick and nibble, his ministrations bringing you closer to the edge. He didn’t stop and you could have sworn that he intensified his actions upon hearing your words. 

 

“Fuck yeah… Oh Vegeta I’m cumming!” You scream his name as you cum in his mouth. He licks up your juices, moaning at the intense sweetness that graces his taste buds. You lay on the bed, your body spasming every now and then from your climax.  As you come down from your high, Vegeta moves away from your womanhood rather reluctantly and licked the rest of your juices from his lips, looking at you with half lidded eyes. 

 

“You taste delicious love.” Vegeta leans over you again and started to kiss his was up to your neck and nibbling the skin there. You moan and reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him closer. You wrap your legs around his waist, trapping him there as you felt his hard cock through his boxers. 

 

“Mmm.” He moaned in your ear as you moved your waist in circular motions, rubbing your wet womanhood onto his clothed cock. You sigh and push him so that he’s on his back with you on top, your S/C hands rest on his chest as you look down at him with your E/C eyes.

 

“Getting impatient are we?” He asked in his soft voice. You shivered and nodded while getting off.

 

“I waited months for this. These need to go.” You say as your slim fingers tug at the hem of his boxers. You tug until his thick member springs upward in your face, licking your lips in anticipation. He looks at you with lidded eyes, waiting in excitement.  You grab the base of his member into you small hand, his member so thick that your thumb couldn’t meet your other fingers. His girth mad your womanhood throb with need. You dart your tongue out and lick the base all the way to his tip, you hear him sigh in pleasure and you look up to see him looking at you. You feel his hands move your H/L H/C hair out of your eyes, holding the strands in his fist gently as his other hand caresses your arm and neck. You wrap your lips around the head, sucking and licking the shaft. He moaned your name as you went further down, twirling your tongue around his shaft. 

 

“Fuck Y/N… ” You were driving him crazy with your teasing, your wet tongue lapping at his precum, making his cock slick and warm. Vegeta watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared as your mouth descended and ascended onto him, making it harder not to buck up into your mouth. 

 

“Shit that feels amazing” He sighs and lets his head fall back onto the pillows as you continue you ministrations. You start to bop you head up and down faster, taking in more of him as you went until you just couldn’t no more. Vegeta could feel the tightening knot in his abdomen, signaling that he was close to his climax. 

 

“Mmm, Y/N I’m close… ” You ignored him and moaned, sending a vibration throughout his entire body, pulling him closer to his limit. 

 

“Fuck Y/N!” Vegeta came in your mouth, filling you up with tasty juices You swallow all of it, loving the taste of your husband. You suck until you milk him dry, moving away when he pulls on your hair gently. He looks at you with uncontrolled lust in his onyx eyes, making you even more wet. Before you knew it, you were on your back with your husband hovering over you. He leans down and kisses you sweetly, the both of you can taste each other one another's lips but it only intensifies the lust that surrounds you both. Once he pulls away, he looks down at you with those enchanting eyes of his, full of lust and want for you. 

 

“I’m going to make you remember this night forever love.” With that you felt his member gently poke at your entrance and soon you felt yourself being stretched open by him slowly entering you. It was like every nerve in your body, every sense in your body was on fire as he pumped in and out of you. You felt every muscle in his body shift as he thrusted, It was heaven for the both of you.

 

“Fuck Y/N you feel amazing.” Vegeta moaned as he continued his gentle thrusts, It wasn’t long before you were begging him to go faster, to pound you harder, to make him yours. Your husband was happy to oblige to your wishes and soon the bed banging against the wall filled the room along with your moans and his grunts. Suddenly he pulled out of you, making you feel empty and you whined on confusion. 

 

“On all fours love.” He smirked and you did as you were told, getting on your hands and knees and looking back at him expectantly. The look in your eyes made his cock throb harder and he wasted no time in entering you again, pounding away. The pleasure was too much for you and you found yourself landing on your elbows with your face  on the pillows. You were reduced to a moaning mess once again. 

 

“Mmm, Vegeta right there!” 

 

“Ah yeah baby.” Vegeta lost himself to his pleasure, pounding into you harder until the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard among the other noises. You felt the familiar tightening in you abdomen and your husband thrusted into your G-Spot, making it harder to resist you climax. With the way Vegeta’s thrusts were turning erratic and how his muscles were tightening and cock twitching inside you, you could tell he wasn’t too far away either.

 

“Fuck baby, I’m so fucking close… ”You couldn’t form coherent sentences so you settled for moans instead, the only things you could say were his name. 

 

It wasn’t long before the two of you were pushed over the edge, his cum filling you up once more, your juices mixing together.  

 

He pulled out of you and layed down next to you.  He pulled you to his chest and buried his nose into your hair, inhaling your scent. 

 

“I love you Y/N.” Your heart fluttered at his declaration and looked over to him and smiled sweetly. 

 

“I love you to honey.” He smiled at the nickname and rubbed his nose against yours, his little way of showing his affection for you. 

 

You sigh and rest against his chest, his breathing soon evening out. You just couldn’t believe that at one point in time Vegeta had come to Earth wanting the dragon balls so he could wish for his immortality and that he had intentions of blowing up the Earth but soon his intentions change once he meets you for the first time. You being a human fighter, you weren’t very strong but your power level at the time had been 10 thousand, pretty strong for a human. You two had battled it out furiously before Goku had arrived, even though he kept knocking you down you kept standing right back up and attacked him again. He fell in love with your passion and anger, reminding him of himself when he was younger. Nevertheless, he had come back from Namik, looking for you. You two hit it off immediately, getting to know each other until you two became closer until he had asked for your permission to mate you and you said yes. He had performed the human ritual of marriage soon after and now you two are here, in a good place and you couldn’t be happier. 

 

You look over to your sleeping husband before getting comfortable and falling asleep, a smile on your face the whole time.


	7. Past & Future part 3

“This is nice.” You sigh as you lean into Vegeta’s broad chest, looking at the T.V.but not really focusing on what was playing at the moment. Vegeta hums in response and pulls you closer by wrapping his arm around your waist. 

 

“I agree, it’s quiet without little me running around.” You look at him and laugh. Since the moment you had introduced Vegeta to your son, those two were inseparable. Vegeta had taken to calling S/N j.r. While your son has taken to calling Vegeta dad on most occasions. You could only laugh when you would walk in on Vegeta and your son rough housing, with Vegeta pretending to be badly hurt and S/N laughing like an evil villain. 

 

“Little me?” He just smiles at you, that genuine smile that is only there for you to see. 

 

“Yeah. He’s over at Chi Chi’s right?” You nod and lean more closer to Vegeta, listening to his powerful heart beat. He plays with you H/L H/C hair, running his fingers through the strands and resting his chin onto your head. After a few moments of staring into the T.V. blankly, he reaches over and grabs the remote, turning the television off and leaning back into the sofa with you cuddled next to him. 

 

“I’m so glad I met you Y/N.” A blush crept onto your cheeks and you looked at him astonished.

 

“You are the best thing that could ever happen to me you know that?” He looks at you with such sincerity that you melted to a pile of fluff.  You traced his chest muscles seductively with your index finger, looking up at him with a sweet, innocent smile. 

 

“Is that so?” He nods. You watch as his eyes seems to change to that of a lustful one, one holding such desire and want that you feel yourself get wet.

 

“You want to know something?” You trace your finger to his neck before cupping his face. Vegeta pulls you closer, running his hand over your clothed thigh since you had your leg draped over his lap. You bring you face close to his and kiss him on the lips, lingering there for what felt like centuries before you pulled away slowly.  

 

“You were the best thing to happen to me too. You showed me… proved to me that there are still good men out there.” You look away and sigh. His eyes soften as he knew what you were referring too. You had told him of why you were a single mother and even though he didn’t show it at the time he was still beyond furious that such a man could do that to you. Vegeta leans over and cups your face, making you look at him. 

 

“You don’t need to think about him anymore love, he was the stupid one to ever think that there will be a perfect woman like you.” He smiled and kissed your lips, sighing through his nose at your sweet taste.

 

You lean back, bringing him closer to you as the both of you continue to kiss. It wasn’t long before you two broke apart for air, Vegeta trailing kisses down your jawline to your neck and sucking on the skin there. You moan, feeling his big hands grab at your thighs gently, caressing you. You push at his shoulders, Vegeta rising to look at you confusingly. 

 

“What’s wro… ” 

 

“Bedroom. Bedroom right now.” You don’t give him a chance to answer since you crash your lips with his, muffling his surprise. Vegeta soon gets the message and wraps your legs around his waist as he holds you up. He carries the both of you up from the couch, his attention mostly on you. 

Once you two are in the bedroom, he kicks the door shut. And thus you best night of your life with the man you love begins. 


	8. We Are Not Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @teatimeready   
> This is for you, sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting.

_ First Encounter …  _

 

You were just heading over to the mall when two giant pods came crashing down onto the building you were just about to enter. You felt lucky as you watched the people who survived the crash come running out the destroyed mall, coughing and cradling their injuries. You hide behind some debris when you hear the doors to the pods open, you watch as two muscular men step out. They looked about ready to kill everyone here and you couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. One of the men were tall and brolic, having that sick smile on his face as he examined the group of people before him. The other one was much smaller but just as brolic, having a much meaner face than the other with just a blank expression. 

 

Out of the blue the smaller one in white and gold armor lifted his hand, a golden orb forming at the base of his palm, aiming it at the people. Your E/C eyes widen in shock and without thinking you rushing forward and blocked the man’s aim, your arms stretched out on either side of you as your eyes shined with determination. 

 

“Out of the way human!” He spoke, his husky deep voice reaching your ears. It was a nice sound but you ignored that thought for now. 

 

“No. I will not just stand by and let you kill these people.” That seemed to get him mad and he lowered his hand. He appeared in front of you, he having moved so fast that your human eyes couldn’t catch his movements. You couldn’t help but flinch back a little bit when you looked into his furious onyx eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that… You said you will NOT let me, a Prince, do as I please?” You swallowed and nodded, your E/C eyes looking into his with defiance even though you knew he could kill you easily. 

 

“That is correct… I don’t care how strong you are or what you are… as long as I’m alive I will not stand for innocent people dying.” The man seemed surprised by this and stepped back in shock before anger took over his features and he lifted his hand again to your face, this time a purple orb forming. You stood there in both fear and shock. You closed your eyes in anticipation, wondering briefly if it would be painful or fast but it never came. You cracked one eye open, looking to see the Prince smiling slightly. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” He shrugs and lowers his hand.

 

“Your defiance is amusing. Do you have any idea how easy I could have killed you?” You nod, not sure of what to say to this weeaboo anymore.

 

“And yet you still stood there… ” He studies you with his amazing eyes, You wondering what he is exactly. 

 

“Well I must be heading now, Nappa!” 

 

“Yes Vegeta?” You internally cringe at the bigger man’s voice, it certainly didn’t match his bulk. 

 

“Where are we headed?” Nappa shows the Prince his scouter and the Prince nods before looking back at you. He rolls his eyes at you before blasting off into the sky, Nappa not far behind. 

 

You stand there looking at the spot where the Prince had been standing at, wondering what if Yamach yet again pulled a prank on you or if you were just going crazy. 

 

_ Second encounter…  _

 

“Oh come on Bulma, I’m sure Yamcha will get the hint eventually.” 

 

“You don’t understand Y/N, he’s just so fucking oblivious… a girl gets tired of waiting you know.” You sigh through your nose. ‘ _ Only because you like to rush things and expect everyone to fall at your feet like some sort of princess! _ ’ You think to yourself as you help Bulma clean up her lab, which was a mess of unorganized papers and autoparts for some new machine she was working on. 

 

“Oh and we’re going to be having a visitor today. He never told me what time though.” You hum in response not really knowing what to say, every man that came here was either an ex or a potential interest despite Bulma’s attraction to Yamcha. You look at the clock on the wall and decide that it was time to get out of there, being around Bulma too long made you angry to the core. 

 

“Hey where are you going?” 

 

“I’m going to go train.” 

 

“But you said you will help me?!” 

 

“And I did, I helped you, I never agreed to you just blabbing your mouth nonstop while I do all the work. ” With that you leave the laboratory, heading outside and into the direction of your training spot. You have just recently started training, having met Goku and his family a few months back. He had saw your determination and wanted to teach you a few self defense moves just in case. The minute he saw you he felt like you were his little sister, despite you being older by a year. After you finished training with him, you set a daily go to practice everything he taught you and creating a few signature and unique moves of your own. You could feel yourself making progress with each training session and honestly, the sessions acted as a stress reliever for you. 

 

You had just started doing some warm up stretches when you heard a loud crash followed by a shrill scream that couldn’t have come from anyone but Bulma’s mother. Frightened for them you ran as fast as you could back to Capsule corp. You ran across the yard, rounding the corner where you saw a familiar muscular man with Flamey hair about to blast Yamcha to smithereens. Again without thinking you rushed forward, grabbing the Prince by his shoulder and roughly turning him to face you. This had caught him by surprise so he didn’t react in time when you uppercutted him on the jaw, causing him to bite down on his tongue hard. 

 

“Mmph! The HELL WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!!!” You ignore him and rush to stand in front of a frowning Yamcha, getting into your fighting stance and glaring at the mad Prince. He looked even more handsome than you last remember but you push that thought aside. 

 

“What on Earth are you doing Y/N?” Bulma’s voice cut through the tension, both you and Princey pants looking at the blue haired woman. 

 

“This is between me and this guy right here, you stay out of this.” You say, your voice cold and unwavering. It was a drastic change from the last time he saw you. Now you were even more defiant and just as determined as ever. 

 

“What’s your problem, I haven’t done anything to you!” 

 

“I said that I wouldn’t stand by and let you kill innocent people! Especially if they are my friends!” 

 

“Oh wait… You mean you though… Oh kami you have it all wrong I was just uh… playing around. You know… how buddies play and stuff.” Surprised by this you lower your hands, looking at the man who was scratching the back of his head. He looked completely unsure of what he just said so you had a hard time believing him. However, Yamcha, after noticing how Vegeta looked at you stepped in and placed his arm around Vegeta’s shoulder, smiling a wide smile. 

 

“Yeah Y/N, we were just goofing around, it’s how buddies play now a days you know. It’s how a Saiyan greets his friends after they’ve been gone so long.” To emphasis this, he shakes Vegeta a little bit, Vegeta smirking and nodding all the while. You sigh in relief and relax completely, looking at them and smiling. 

 

“Well Vegeta, nice to finally meet you I’m Y/N.” You nod you head and mutter a ‘sorry’. Bulma sighs dramatically and heads toward Vegeta. 

 

“You need a shower mister, I smell you from here.” You sigh as you watch him follow her inside the building, you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous but you had no idea why,. Perhaps it was because she always got the cute guys while you were always hidden behind her shadow. You look away and start to walk back to your training grounds, not noticing a intrigued Prince watching you from the shower window.

 

_ Third Encounter…  _

 

You were just helping Gohan train on his reflexes when Vegeta showed up with Goku. You had gotten really strong over the past year, your strength mostly in fast reflexes and agility when it came to hand to hand combat. You looked over to see that Vegeta and Goku were already training, going at one another as if they were enemies again yet you knew better. 

 

“Yo Y/N, can you focus? I need to get faster so I can win the tournament.” 

 

“R-Right sorry.” You sighed and continued to help Gohan get faster on his reflexes. You were all going to be participating in the years tournament, Goku having convinced you of joining. You had trained hard, keeping your strength up to the max because you knew that going up against somebody like Goku or even Vegeta was going to put a strain on you. Sighing, you once again cleared your mind. It seemed that the flame haired Saiyan made his way into your thoughts quite often now a days however, you had no clue why. 

 

**Time Skip**

 

You and the others passed the score exam, Vegeta having been the last one and broke the machine. You knew that he knew to be gentle and subtle with his strength as to not raise suspicion on what he was to the humans around you. However this wasn’t the case and Vegeta put only half of his strength into a simple punch. ‘ _ At least he held back half… ‘ _ ’ You think to yourself as you wait to hear who you would be fighting against from the loudspeaker. 

 

“Okay here are the fighting teams. Goku Vs Gohan, 18 Vs Piccolo, Krillin Vs Goten and finally, Y/N Vs Vegeta! ” Everyone seemed happy with their opponents but you. You knew that going up against Vegeta would be suicide, he would not hold back especially for a girl like you. 

 

The other fights went by fast, too fast for your comfort. Goku had won his fight of course but Gohan had made it hard for that too happen, it was a tie between Piccolo and 18 and Goten won against Krillin, which was no surprise there but Krillin had put his all and had fun. Now it was time for you to die because you and Vegeta were the last fight of the Tournament. 

 

“You ready Y/N?” 

 

“Not really… could you keep your punches away from my face  please?” He just nodded and got into his stance. You got into yours as you studied him for any weak points, you watch as his onyx eyes roam over your form and you feel a little tingling sensation in your womanhood when his eyes roam over your breasts. You had no clue if he was observing you for weak spots or just getting his fill before he murdered you in front of thousands of people. Taking a deep breath you charge at him, he seemed ready for this and counter acted and gracefully moved out the way. The fight didn’t last long, only a total of eight minutes before he hit you in your tummy hard enough to knock the breath out of you but not enough to break anything. You go down to your knees, holding your stomach and struggling to breath while the loudspeaker announces Vegeta as the winner. You were happy that you got a few hits in and not ones that were easy to get either. He was relentless when it came to attacking you and you had to thank your fast reflexes that you managed to dodge some of his deadly combos. Vegeta stood by your side as you gained your breath again, looking down at you worriedly but you don’t notice. 

 

“Y/N are you alright?” He helps you up to your feet, placing his hand onto your lower back to support you. 

 

“Yeah, just great.” You smile widely while looking at him, still holding your stomach. You don’t see what your smile does to him, how it makes his cheeks get a little red. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah, may have a bruise but I’m okay. I got a few good punches in so I’m good.” You smile triumphantly. He looked at you before nodding, walking you back to the entrance to the stadium before blasting off. You were confused as to why he left but you figured that he had enough of this place, or maybe being around you. You sigh sadly and head to where the others were. Once you were close enough, you heard them discussing where they were going to eat. Of course Goku wouldn’t mind eating anywhere as long as the place has a lot of food. Knowing this, you advise that you all head over the the buffet down the block from the stadium where there is unlimited food supply for Goku and everyone. With everyone agreeing, you all head to the buffet, Vegeta on your mind the whole time. 

 

_ Back at your house…  _

 

“Woman?!” You nearly jump out your skin when you hear the familiar husky voice yell out to you in your house. 

 

“Vegeta, what in the hell?” You head to the source of his voice, finding him in the kitchen. 

 

“Come on get dressed.” 

 

“What?” you stand before him confused, looking at him like he was crazy. 

 

“We’re going to go train.” 

 

“Now? It’s like way too early in the morning Vegeta.”

 

“Yet you’re awake right?” You open your mouth for a comeback but you realized he was right so you instead pout and mumble under your breath something along the lines of “Princey pants alway gotta be right.” He smirks and then suddenly grabs you bridal style and blasts of out of the house. You squeak and start slapping his arm.

 

“Put me down Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you I’m not even dressed!!!” He just smirks and continues flying until you are at Bulma’s backyard. Only then does he put you down and stops smirking.

 

“Vegeta! What are we doing here?! I hope you didn’t bring me here just to prank Bulma or something!” You whisper harshly and yet again, Vegeta is smirking. 

 

“No, I brought you here so you can train with me.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“So you can train with me, didn’t I just say that Y/N?” You slap him hard on the chest, resulting in him chuckling. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“In space.” You do a double take, did he just say space?

 

“Space?!” 

 

“Yeah, it helps improve training.” 

 

“Vegeta you do realize that I’m human and that I’ll die instantly if you take me out to space? I need oxygen.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“I know this you baka, I was taking you in a spaceship.” You sigh in relief.

 

“For how long?” 

 

“Two months. I usually stay for six but I know that it can be rough for you, especially for your first time.” You nod and sigh in relief, happy that Vegeta didn’t plan on killing you anytime soon. 

 

“Okay when do we leave?” 

 

“This afternoon. I already let everyone know so you don’t have to worry about that.” you nod. 

 

“Okay then let me just go pact and stuff.” 

 

“I uh… already have a few things for you in your room in the ship…. ” Vegeta reaches up to scratch the back of his head, looking sheepish but… cute at the same time. Again, like all the other thoughts about Vegeta that You’ve had, you push the thought of Vegeta being cute to the back of your mind. 

 

“You did that? ” He nods.

 

“By yourself?” He nods frequently. You think for a few moments before shrugging and looking up at him. 

 

“So why not leave now?” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah why not? I mean, what’s the sense of staying until the afternoon? That’s just a waste of time really, we could be training right about now.” Vegeta takes a few minutes to think about this before smirking and placing a hand on your shoulder gently. 

 

“This is the reason why I like you Y/N. Let’s go.” You decide to ignore his little “Like you” comment despite how it makes your heart flutter like a newly born butterfly because you knew he meant it as friends. ‘ _ At least he considers me a friend _ .’ you think to yourself as you two settle in and the ship blasts off into space. 

 

“This is beautiful.” You say as you look at the trillions of stars and planets far off. 

 

“It is isn’t it?” You turn to see Vegeta looking at you and despite you knowing better you still blush the faintest bit. 

 

You both stay there for what felt like hours, just staring at the stars. You soon get up and walk over to an unsuspecting Prince and wrap your arms around his shoulders, slowly breathing in his scent. You feel Vegeta tense and then relax in your embrace, something you never thought would happen but happy about it nonetheless. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For doing this dummy.” You smile but don’t let go, not really knowing that you being so close was driving him nuts.

 

“... Okay.”

 

“It’s the best birthday present ever.” 

 

“It’s your birthday?” 

 

“Yeah, I am now 28.” 

 

“What? Really?” You look at him, willing your heart to calm down.

 

“Yeah, why is that such a surprise?” 

 

“Well… um… I thought maybe you were 25 or something… you look younger than you seem I guess.” Vegeta was now blushing and since you were so close to him you were able to notice it but instead of smiling like you wanted to, you just look away and bury your face into his neck. 

 

“Thanks for the compliment Princey.” You hear him chuckle by the nickname before falling quiet, letting you just hold him. It was nice, to be held by somebody he cared for deeply. He noticed how quiet you were and looked back at you to see that you were literally sleeping standing so he gently grabbed you bridal style again and lead you over to your room. 

 

“Night Y/N.” Vegeta mutters as he tucks you in, careful not to put too much pressure. He steps out and closes your door, thinking to himself before smiling. 

 

_ Afternoon…  _

 

You wake up and stretch out your arms and legs, not having such a good nap ever in your life. You get out of bed, rubbing your eyes and dragging your feet across the smooth surface of the ship. Once you get to the main area you see a neat pile of what looked like different items and out pops Vegeta from behind it. 

 

“Hey, had a good nap?” you tilt your head before remembering and smiling, nodding your head at him before looking at the pile of stuff.  

 

“Oh this stuff is for you. Uh… happy birthday.” Your E/C eyes widen. All of this stuff? You walk over to the clothes pile, slowly picking up a silky dress and immediately falling in love with it. 

 

“Omg! Where did you get all this stuff?” 

 

“I have connections… from different planets.” You stop admiring the fabric and look at him. 

 

“You have people from different planets?” 

 

“Yeah. I am an alien you know.” 

 

“I know but… how? ”

 

“When I saved them from Frieza.” 

 

“Oh… okay. Well thank you although I think this is a lot of stuff.” After a few more moments of enjoying your gracious gifts, an idea popped up into your head. 

 

“Vegeta?” You stand up and look at him.  The look in your eyes makes him freeze in his tracks and stare at you like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

“Yes… ?” you come up close to him, making him look down at you since you were smaller than him. You bring your arms up to his face, having no idea what possessed you to be so bold. 

 

“Why did you  _ really  _ bring me here?” 

 

“Uh… um to train. Like I said.” 

 

“Is that the only reason? You could have brought Goku. Or even Piccolo.” Vegeta started to fidget in your arms. Looking about ready to start panicking. 

 

“Vegeta? Answer me.” 

 

“I wanted to tell you something.” He blurts it out so suddenly that you take a step back, letting your arms rest against his broad shoulders. 

 

“Tell me what?” 

 

“I can’t say… ”

 

“Please?” 

 

“I can’t Y/N… every time I try I get coward syndrome and avoid it.” 

 

“You can try to tell me now.” 

 

“Ugh I want to but I can’t, how many times do I have to… ”

 

“Try.” 

 

“No.” You roll your eyes at the stubborn prince. Two can play at this game. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“No Y/N.” 

 

“Yeeeeesssss.” You saw a tiniest bit of anger flash within his eyes, the anger that makes him so much hotter to you. 

 

“I said no.” 

 

“And I said yes. Ladies first, now try.”  

 

“Ugh Fuck it!” You were not expecting Vegeta to actually slam his lips, his soft juicy lips at that, onto yours so suddenly. You clutch his shoulders when you feel his big hands take hold of your waist gently, pulling you closer. Now this…. Was the best Birthday gift ever. 

 

You two pull apart once the kiss started to get heated, making you pout cutely and glaring at him. 

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

“Because I was only making a statement, the best stuff with come later.” He smirks and you feel your panties get a little more wetter. 

 

“Do I have to wait?” 

 

“Yes.”  You sigh and let go, walking over to your gifts and examining the other pile. You bend over to grab another fabric, not knowing that your actions were teasing the hell out of him. You kept doing it until you felt yourself being lifted over a shoulder and carried to a room. 

 

“Vegeta?” 

 

“Fuck it, best stuff comes now.” He carries you to his room, all the while you smiling like an idiot. 

 

‘ _ Birthday sex with the man you’ve been secretly crushing over since the day you two met? Did someone say best birthday present is about to come? Count me in.’  _ You smile at your own thoughts as Vegeta closes the door to his room.


	9. Past & Future Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://img12.deviantart.net/4191/i/2016/109/0/4/vegeta_in_bed_by_raven_hellingjur-d9zgdag.jpg
> 
> this was a request from KaylaNance over at Wattpad.

Continuation to Part Three… 

 

Vegeta had you pinned down on your bed beneath him, kissing and sucking the sweet spot on your neck. His sharp canines penetrated your neck, leaving a small but noticeable mark for later, you moaned at the feeling. You shivered slightly as Vegeta’s big hands gripped your thighs, spreading your legs wider so that he can fit snugly between them. You gasp when you feel his hard member through his jeans, thick and large.

 

“Mmm… ” You moan again when Vegeta makes his way down to your breasts, ripping the offending material off before attacking your boobs. He sucked and nibbled on the hardened nubs, making you cry out in pleasure. 

 

“Hah… Vegeta… ” You sigh in disappointment when he pulls away, earning a smirk from him.

 

“Easy love, I’m not done with you yet.” You pout cutely and pounce on him when he rises to remove his clothes. He chuckles when he lands on his back, looking at you lustfully and resting his hands on your waist as you situate yourself on top of him. Your tiny hands grab at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head when he lifts his arms. Now your hands rest on his bare chest, making you more wet when you felt his powerful heartbeat. 

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

“Very much… ” You bite your lip and look at him, giving him a look that drives him nuts.

 

“Fuck baby, ” He wraps his arms around you, sitting up and placing his face in your breasts. He thrusted up, rubbing his hard on against you. 

 

“Mmm Vegeta… ” He lays on your back again, kissing his way down to your belly button before going to your thighs. Once he was done, he ripped your panties off. The first thing he noticed was how dripping wet you were and he licked his lips before licking your womanhood. You tasted delicious and soon he was eating you out hungrily, reducing you to a moaning mess. 

 

“Fuck… Vegeta!” One of your hands gripped the bedsheets tightly while the other resting in his flame like hair. He kept on licking fervently,  his hands holding your waist down. 

 

Soon he pulled away and got off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes. You trailed your eyes over his body hungrily, taking in the muscles and scars that made him all the more hotter. You even got a glimpse of his erection and you felt a pang of nervousness fill you. He was at least 10 inches and pretty thick, you just had to wonder how he was going to fit. Vegeta climbed back in the bed, running a hand through your hair to sooth you. 

 

“Easy love, I won’t hurt you.” You easy yourself, getting into position. When you were ready Vegeta positioned his member at your entrance, looking at you reassuringly before slowly and gently pushing in. the pain was a little unbearable but you relaxed through it once he was all the way in. You may have done this before but the guy you gave it too was way smaller than this big man in you now. To help you relax and get used to his size, Vegeta caressed you and kissed your neck and breasts. When the pain subsided, you gave him the signal to move and when he did, you were immediately on cloud nine.

 

He kept a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt you or finish too fast. He wanted to keep this up for as long as he could because you felt amazing and he couldn’t get enough. 

 

“Fuck baby, you feel amazing… ” You could only moan in response, your brain being reduced to a puddle of pleasure. 

 

“Hah … you’re amazing love.” You look up to see a look of pure bliss etched on Vegeta’s face, he looked about ready to cum any minute. You reach up and cup his face, bringing i'm in for a passionate kiss as you two reach your limit and cum together. After a few moments, Vegeta pulls out and rolls off of you, both of you breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling in a daze. 

 

“That was… ” 

 

“Fucking amazing… “ Vegeta looks at you and smirks before looking back up at the ceiling. A few more minutes of silence and you two look at one another again. Your E/C eyes take on a mischievous glint and Vegeta just smirks.

 

“Round two Love?” You just nod, smile and climb on top of the man you love, both of your lips locked in a passionate and romantic dance as you ride him into the night.


	10. The Way and The Desire Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a CEO au where the reader is Vegeta's secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teatimeready- This is part one of your request hope you like it.

You jerked awake to the sound of your alarm going off, filling the once peaceful atmosphere with the opposing sound. You blindly reached for your phone, not having feeling like lifting your head from your comfy pillow. After what felt like an hour of helpless searching you finally feel the rubbery material of your F/C case. You then lift your head, your tired E/C eyes reading the time and nearly widening as dinner plates once you realize one main important thing. You were extremely late. 

 

Jumping out of your bed, you rush into the bathroom so that you could take a quick shower. You brush your teeth and brush your H/L H/C hair before grabbing your outfit  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/36/76/e73676c47ddbc6f1667b8353ac9d26d3.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e7/36/76/e73676c47ddbc6f1667b8353ac9d26d3.jpg) and getting dressed. After you are dressed you grab your phone, grab your keys and bolt out the door, locking up your apartment and heading out the building. 

 

You were walking when you felt your phone buzz. You pull out your phone and see a message from your boss Vegeta. You open your phone, clicking the message and reading it. 

 

**_8:36am Vegeta_ ** _ ; Where are you? Did you sleep through your alarm again? You know that I will not go to this meeting without you by my side right? _

 

Your cheeks get a tint of red as you read the message. You loved how Vegeta would get concerned about you and ask you questions. It was something not many people did for you in your life. 

 

**_8:39am Y/N;_ ** _ I’m sorry, you know me so well veggie. I’ll be there in three, I’m almost to the lobby.  _

 

**_8:41am Vegeta;_ ** _ Okay, see ya then.  _

 

You smiled and with a pep in your step, speed walked down the street toward your workplace. 

 

Time Skip 

 

You walk through the front glass doors of your work place. Walking up to Vegeta who was waiting patiently for you. He gave you a small smile, one that was only reserved for you to see before getting up from his seat and reaching a hand out. You take his hand and you two perform a secret handshake that was created back when you two first thought of this company. Tien and Krillin both smile at the two of you, elbowing each other before going back to their duties. 

 

“Thought you’d leave me to die in there Y/N.” You smile as you and Vegeta start walking to the elevator that was located in the large lobby. 

 

“Of course I wouldn’t leave you to do this by yourself, how could you think that I would do such a horrible thing to you?” Your voice was playfully light, holding a sense of sarcasm. He smiled again as you two got in the elevator, pressing the button to the third floor. 

 

“So what’s this meeting about anyway?” You ask. You watch Vegeta take out his phone, tapping the screen a few times before reading it out loud.

 

“It’s about some weaboo trying to buy the company again.” You laugh and place a hand on his shoulder. The door rings a bell, signaling  that you have arrived at your destination. The both of you step out, walking to the room where the meeting was being held. He looks at you, giving you a look that said “I really don’t want to do this again”. It was his usual look whenever a meeting required him to be present. You would always laugh at this expression and put on your innocent face when you both entered any meetings. Just like how you were doing it now.

 

“Ah finally, I was just about to call this meeting off. You would have missed out on a good deal.” You see Vegeta roll his eyes and take a seat closest to the door, you taking a seat near him. 

 

“I somehow doubt that but carry on, I have other things to take care of today.” You internally sigh, this man was always trying to come up with ways on why Vegeta should sell the company over to him. He was always making up excuses as to why the company would be better off with him in charge but Vegeta always blew him off because he knew that nobody could ever run this company the way he can. 

 

“In conclusion, This clothing lines income would sky rocket with our companies combined.” He looked at  Vegeta expectantly, waiting for his answer but you already knew his answer, it was always the same. 

 

“No.”

 

“No?... but our companies… ”

 

“I refuse to join my company with the likes of yours. You are unsuccessful and you have a pretty bad history of going bankrupt in many of your other stores. That being said, I don’t want your company's name on my list.” You wanted to laugh at Yamcha’s expression, it was priceless. Vegeta motioned for you to follow him as he headed out of the room. 

 

“You’re hilarious Veggie.” He just smiled as you continued to laugh quietly. He walked you to your desk that was located a few feet from his office.

 

“I’ll see you later Y/N.” You nod and get situated at your desk, turning on your laptop and getting to work. 

 

A few hours later, everyone was filling out of the place one by one, clocking out and heading home. You stayed although you were allowed to leave. You stayed because being with Vegeta made you feel wanted and special. Made you feel like you were useful for something, that you were doing something right for once. 

 

You have always been in love with Vegeta. Ever since you two became friends in Freshman year of highschool, you two were inseparable. You did everything together, you worked out together, played sports together and even studied for upcoming tests. He would always show up at your house and force you to leave to hang out with him because he didn’t want to be left alone with the others. It was at college when you finally realized that what you felt for him was love. 

 

“Y/N, come in here please!” You jump out of your thoughts and head over to Vegeta’s room, opening the door and expecting to see the carefree expression you always see when he looks at you but instead you see a serious face.

 

“You okay?” He shakes his head and you knew that this was something serious. You take a seat and look at him, waiting for the news.

 

“Another company called me today.. .”

 

“Okay, that’s great. What did they offer?” Vegeta sighed and clasped his hands together.

 

“The father of the company offered for our companies to combine to help the economy of both companies.” You nod, smiling and taking a sigh of relief.

 

“That’s excellent, what is the company about?”

 

“They make work our machines and I feel that it would be better for us to join since this place makes clothing for that. It will definitely raise the stakes… but… ” You didn’t like the sound of that.

 

“But?... ” This time Vegeta looked at you.

 

“He said he will only do it if I agree to an arranged marriage with his daughter…. ”

 

“Are you going to agree to the terms?” He didn’t answer right away but when he did you knew by the look in his eyes that you weren’t going to like his answer.

 

“Yes.”


	11. The Way and The Desire Part Two

You couldn’t believe your ears. Did Vegeta actually agree to marry someone he doesn’t know for the better of the company? You took a deep breath before you decided that it was okay to speak.

 

“Vegeta I… I don’t know what to say… ” 

 

“Then don’t. This is my choice.” You glare at him.

 

“But you barely know these people.” You try to keep your voice calm, you didn’t want Vegeta to know that you were upset.  

 

“I know this Y/N, but just think… this company can strive and become better than it already is.” 

 

“So you’re only doing this for the money? Throwing your love life away for some stranger with a contract for the money?” 

 

“Look Y/N… ” Vegeta sighs before continuing. “I know that you’re protective of me when it comes to these kinds of things but you have to understand that this… can bring our dream to a whole new level and the only way to do that would be through this.” Yoo sigh, there’s just no way to win with this stubborn man. He thinks you were being protective and maybe you were but it was for good reason. You knew that you didn’t have a chance with Vegeta, you never did but that didn’t mean you would let just any girl come into his life without getting through you first. 

 

“Fine. If you think that this is for the best then fine, you do whatever you want just don’t bring her near me.” He smiled and shook his head.

 

“Always the overprotective friend huh?” You shrug your shoulders and get up from your seat, Vegeta watching you the whole time. 

 

You just smile slightly and head over to the door, you needed to get out of there. 

 

“Just because I’m marrying whoever this woman is, doesn’t mean I’m actually going to do anything with her. It’s just for show you know?” 

 

“Maybe you two might actually fall in love, maybe you’ll finally be happy for once.” With that you leave, not giving Vegeta the chance to say anything else. You clocked out at the front desk and exited the building, heading in the direction of your apartment. Your mind was in a haze as you entered your apartment, you weren’t aware that you just kicked your shoes off and flopped onto the bed. It was as if you were on autopilot as your mind conjured up different scenarios of Vegeta and him marrying this lucky mysterious girl. 

 

“I wonder if she’s pretty… ” You mutter to yourself. You hear your phone buzz and you reach into your pocket to retrieve it. Looking at the screen you see a new message from Vegeta. 

 

**_Vegeta 12:45am;_ ** _ Hey, I know you aren’t feeling me at the moment but I just wanted to say sorry. Maybe I should have spoken to you about it before I made the decision… goodnight Y/N. See you tomorrow?  _

 

You just sigh through your nose, typing in a quick ‘Yes, good night’ before turning off your phone and laying your head down on the pillows. As you drifted off to sleep you couldn’t help thinking that you were too obvious with your feelings and you were afraid that Vegeta now suspected something. 

 

The next morning… 

 

You woke up with a massive headache, figuring that Vegeta would want to see you especially after yesterday, you got up and took an excedrin. ‘That should help with the pounding’ you though to yourself as you headed into your bathroom to take a shower and wash your mouth. You change your outfit to  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8c/c2/68/8cc2685eba4129f55d69f9ef0e668f75.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8c/c2/68/8cc2685eba4129f55d69f9ef0e668f75.jpg) , changing your old clothes and heading to your kitchen. It was only then that you hear your phone ringing and you wondered briefly if it was only your alarm. Listening more closely you realize that it wasn’t your alarm but in fact someone calling you. You hurry to your room, searching frantically for your device. Once you found it you saw that it was Vegeta who was calling you and now you were wondering if you were late again so you looked at the clock only to realize that you woke up actually an hour early. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Hey Y/N… I uh… didn’t expect you to actually pick up heh… ” You picked up the undertone of his nervousness and wondered why he was so nervous, you two always called each other. 

 

“Vegeta, if it’s about yesterday then I’m sorry. I overreacted and you were right, it’s your choice.” 

 

“That’s not why I called you but thanks for the relief.” 

 

“Then why is it that you called?“ 

 

“Well I wanted to know if you’d be opposed to the idea of meeting me in the lobby so that I can take you out for breakfast.” 

 

“Vegeta you opened up the building an hour early?” 

 

“Um… no.” You heard his hesitation. 

 

“You okay Vegeta? ” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Then where do you want me to meet you?” 

 

“In the lobby.” 

 

“Where?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his silliness.

 

“Your lobby.” You did a double take, was he in your building?

 

“Vegeta are you in my building?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wha… how long?”

 

“Just little over half an hour.” 

 

“Vegeta! What… why don’t you come up stairs now?” 

 

“I want to take you out for breakfast.” You chuckle some more, hearing his chuckle made your heart flutter a little bit and you had to will it to calm down.

 

“I’m already dressed in my work clothes.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

 

“Okay i’ll be down in a minute or two okay?”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” You hang up and grab your keys. Mentally making a note that you should probably clean up when you get home. You lock up your apartment before heading down the stairs to the lobby, where you see Vegeta standing in his suit looking mighty handsome. You blush a tiny bit, trying to think of other things before you reach him. Once he spots you he couldn’t help but blush a little when he took in your outfit and how it hugged your curves perfectly, how he saw the faintest cleavage and your smooth looking legs. His blush darkened when he saw your dazzling smile but he threw these feelings at the back of his mind, dismissing them as nothing. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“Yes.” You two leave the building, walking in the opposite direction of  ‘Stay Fit & Look Stylish’ Corporation and to the large park area that is located in the middle of the whole town. 

 

Entering a Diner, you two take a booth for a couple and the thought makes you blush a little bit again even though you dismissed the thought as another one of your wishful thoughts.

 

“Good morning, how may I help you?” 

 

“I’ll take two eggs, sunny side up with two hash browns and three sausages. Oh and a glass of orange juice please. Thank you.” 

 

“Mhmm and for you Mr.?” 

 

“I’ll just have what she’s having.” The waitress nods and leaves. 

 

Time skip… 

 

You two walk slowly toward your job, talking about many things. He mentions how the both of you used to pull funny pranks on people when you were bored, mostly the teachers used to get it more than your friends. You two were laughing when you open the doors to the building and headed inside, it was only then that someone called you.

 

“Ah Mr.Vegeta, I’ve been waiting. ” You and Vegeta stop and look to see a man with Blue hair come toward the both of you. 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Mr…. ”

 

“Please call me Doctor Blue. I came to see you about the arrangement.” 

 

“Ah yes, right this way.” As Vegeta passes you he mutters a ‘sorry’ in your ear. You just sigh and head over to the front desk, clocking in for you and Vegeta before heading to your desk in front of his room. 

 

You get to your desk, starting on your work immediately, wanting to get your mind off of the whole affair. It was little over two hours when you saw Doctor Blue exit from Vegeta’s office, a binder full of what you knew to be forms and contracts. It was obvious that the deal has been arranged and done with, nothing you could do now… not that you could’ve done anything to change the outcome anyway. You sigh and decide to ignore your surroundings, instead focusing on your work entirely. 

 

“Thank you so much Sir Vegeta, you definitely won’t regret your decisions.” Out of the corner of your eye you see them handshake. 

 

“Pleasure was all mine. I hope you’re right about that Doctor or else we’d have problems.” vegeta chuckles to ease some light on his threat but you knew him all too well. Vegeta meant what he said, he always did, especially when it came to is threats. 

 

“Oh before you go, I want you to meet someone.” You freeze as Vegeta calls you, being the good person you look over against your will and fakely smile. 

 

“She’s absolutely the best person to have around here, She surely beats everyone around this office.” Doctor Blue chuckles.

 

“Well maybe one day we can arrange for me to… ”

 

“She’s not an object you can just buy from me, she’s off limits.” vegeta had gotten so serious that it actually made you flinch a little, his voice filled with such menace that it had you wondering why he his mood had turned so dramatically. Doctor Blue looked like he could shit his pants any minute now, turning pale and stumbling over his words.

 

“I- I wa- was only joking heh… um no need to fret over it… honestly.” 

 

“Good.” Was all Vegeta said before he turned and headed back into his office, you could tell that he was in a bad mood now and you just couldn’t figure out why. Sure you were his friend but friends don’t act that way over a simple joke. 

 

“Expect to see my daughter here at the evening.” With that Dr. Blue left the building, the men at the desk looking at you wide eyed.

 

You put the whole incident in the back of your mind, dismissing it as nothing. With that you continue working.

 

Time skip… 

“Excuse me I’m here to see Vegeta.” You didn’t look up as you continued to type some emails responding to certain follow ups on certain items of clothing.

 

“All appointments should be made before hand, Vegeta doesn’t accept walk ins.” 

 

“Oh honey, I wasn’t asking you. I’m his new wife.” With that you froze and looked up stiffly, You took in her curves and beautiful features, her luscious hair and fancy clothes. Your breath caught in your throat, she was beautiful, how the hell was Vegeta going to notice you now? You almost scoff out loud at your idiocy, of course Vegeta won’t notice you he never will. 

 

“Briefs?” You look over when Vegeta’s husky voice fills your ears, seeing him in his button up instead of the jacket. 

 

“Please, call me Bulma. Your employees seem to be a little rude.” She chuckles and you immediately hate the sound. Vegeta just smirked and holds out his hand for Bulma to take, she does, looking all to smug for your liking. 

 

“Please excuse her attitude, I piled a lot of work on her tonight.”

 

“How can you be so cruel Vegeta?” Instead of sounding shocked she sounds to happy about that even though it wasn’t true, Vegeta never piles work onto you, he respected that you worked at your own pace and he didn’t want to mess with that. He knew that you would get the work done so he didn’t even stress it. 

 

“Show my friend more respect.” There he goes again, the drastic change in his demeanor over some bullying. Why did he care about you? He had a perfect woman in his hands and was about to be handed the best company of all time so why fret over you? His dream was about to come true and yet he was stressing over some side comments from a girl who's had everything handed down to her. 

 

“Okay, duly noted.” They both headed into his office , presumably to get to know one another. You sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today before closing everything and getting the hell out of there. You just walked aimlessly until you found yourself at the park. You sat down with a groan and looked up at the stars.

 

Why did you have to fall in love with a man who you knew would never love you back? Why did you have to be cursed with such feelings just to be hidden in the shadows by some brat? Why couldn’t you just disappear?


	12. The Way and The Desire Part Three

**Sorry that this is shitty, I tried my best.** **D/J means Dream job**

You didn’t know how long you sat there, just staring blankly as the sun rises into the skin, blending all the colors. It created a beautiful array of oranges, purples and whites from the clouds. It was honestly the most beautifullest thing you could have ever witnessed. It was only when the sun was high in the skin did you realize that your phone was ringing. You looked at it, seeing that it was Vegeta you picked up. 

“Yes?” 

“Y/N! Why did you just leave like that? You had me worried about you!” 

“You shouldn’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” 

“I know you can but… ”

“Is that all you call for Vegeta? Because if it’s only that why don't you worry about your new wife and leave me alone for the time being, I need to get ready.” 

“It’s not the only reason I called Y/N… I was just worried about you.” You stay silent, hearing him sigh on the other end.

“Listen Y/N I’m sorry I didn’t know that she would be a spoiled brat.” 

“She comes from a rich company owned by her own father of course she would be a spoiled brat.” 

“True but I didn’t know that she would automatically start bullying you.” 

“Please all your girlfriends did.” 

“What?” You mentally curse yourself for being so stupid. Vegeta never knew that his girlfriend’s back when you two were in school bullied you and always found a way to take his attention off of you and ruin your day. You supposed that it was because they were jealous or had a sixth sense that you liked him. You never told him thought, in fear that he may think you were trying to ruin his relationship and push you aside. 

“Nothing forget I said anything.” 

“They bullied you?” 

“Just shut up about it Vegeta. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Pfft Of course it does! I was dating girls that bullied my friend, how am I not suppose to get mad about that?!”

“Well it happened years ago, it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re with someone new.” 

“So? Like I said it ‘s all for show I am not doing anything with her intimately.” 

“Unless the public asks for it.” 

“I will only do a kiss but that’s it. I am not giving up my virginity to some brat okay.” 

“You’re a virgin!” You speak in a hushed voice since people were now walking around you.

“Yeah, why is that a surprise?” 

“Well… it’s you I mean, any woman would want to give it up to you.” 

“Yeah but I don’t want just ‘Any’ woman Y/N.” 

“Oh… it’s still a surprise.” 

“I already have a woman that I want.” You felt you felt your heart break into miny pieces at those words. He already had someone in his sights and you knew it wasn’t you that he was after. How could it be you? You weren’t pretty or rich, didn’t have anything special about you that would attract anyone. 

“That’s… great. Do I know this woman?” 

“Yes, she’s just too oblivious and insecure to notice that I love her, that I’ve loved her for a long time.” Tears started to well up at your eyes, making people look at you funny and concerning. 

“Maybe you should be more bold and make it known to her… ” You took a deep breath, willing your broken heart to calm down and steading your voice.

“... That you love her the way you say you do.” 

“You alright Y/N?” 

“Yeah just I think something caught in my eye is all. It was nothing really.” 

“Hmm… so are you coming to work today?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Heh, she isn’t here. She left almost as soon as you did.” You nod even though he couldn’t see you.

“Well I have to get changed and stuff, I’ll see you there.” 

“Okay.” You hung up, taking a deep breath and getting up to walk back to your apartment. Once there you start heading to your bedroom only to stop when your house phone starts to ring.

“Hello?” 

“Ah yes is this Ms. L/N?” 

“Yeah and may I ask who is this?” 

“This is Goku from D/J calling, I received an email from you a while back and I apologize for such a late response but I was calling to tell you that I accept your application.” You almost squealed but concealed it.

“Really?!”

“Heh yeah, I need someone with your skills around here.” You fist pumped the air, a stupid smile on your face.

“So when is it convenient for you to come in for an interview with me?” 

“Hold on a sec… ” You grab the post it’s in your pocket and the pen from your breast pocket. 

“Um how does Friday morning sound?” 

“Is it the best option for you?” 

“Yes, absolutely.” 

“Alright then, I’ll see you Friday. Maybe at 9?”

“Yep, sounds perfect thank you so much for the wonderful news!”

“It’s no problem Ms. L/N. ” you jot down the date of your interview, excited about it. You couldn’t wait for Friday to roll around, now you had an escape. 

You quickly wash up and get dressed, eager to tell Vegeta the news. 

Time skip… 

“Vegeta!” You yell as you barge into his office, beyond excited. He jumped and looked at you surprised, then he glared.

“Don’t just barge in without knocking, I could have been masterbating in here for all you know!” You chuckle and rush to his desk, leaning over with a big smile on your face.

“I got accepted!” 

“Accepted? For what loudest voice in the morning?” 

“No silly, remember when I told you that I applied for that job I always wanted to work for?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well I got a call from their CEO, he told me that I was accepted!” You smiled happily, not noticing how Vegeta’s face fell with each word you said.

“Really, that’s nice.” You pouted at his demeanor.  

“What’s wrong, you seem unhappy for me?” 

“No it’s not that, I’m happy for you really. I’m just shocked is all heh… ” You smile again, barely able to contain your excitement.

He watched you, you spoke so adamantly about your D/J how could he be mad at you? The only thing he was filled with was sadness, he knew that the boss would love what he see’s in you as a worker. After all you were an amazing worker, you were smart, fast and on top and on point who wouldn’t want you as their employee? He smiled sadly as you continued to speak, he wasn’t going to see you for long.

“When is your interview?” 

“Huh?”

“Your interview… when is it?” 

“Oh Friday morning so I won’t be coming in that day.” 

“Hmm… I’m happy for you Y/N.” Without thinking he gets up and hugs you tightly, taking you off guard. You soon melt into the hug, wrapping your arms around his neck as his tighten around your waist. He pulls you closer, inhaling your scent when he buries his nose in your neck. 

“Don’t worry Vegeta, I might not even get hired and even if I do I’ll keep in touch. It’s not that far away.” 

“I know, I’m just going to miss having you around.” You rub his back, trying to sooth him. 

“What is this?” Her voice cuts through the comfortable silence like a knife cutting butter. You both let go of each other quickly but reluctantly on your part. You look to see Bulma standing there, looking at you with sharp daggers in her eyes. 

“I was hugging my friend. You have a problem with that Bulma?” Vegeta said with menace, he didn’t like how she was looking at you but you didn’t know that.

“I clearly saw that. The question is why?” 

“I don’t need a reason to hug my friend Bulma. I’m not going to tell you again to show her more respect.” Bulma just humphed and told you to leave because she needed to speak with Vegeta alone. You left without a problem, not noticing the look Vegeta had when he watched you go. Yo decided that you weren’t going to let Bulma’s attitude put a damper on your high spirits. 

“Hey Krillin and Tien.How are you guys holding up today?” They both smile at you as you walk up to their desks.

“Fine, just exhausted. Why did you barge into the boss's room without knocking?” Yien asked as he put some paper into the shredder by his desk. Krillin had his eyes on his computer but you could tell he was just as curious which brought a smile on your face.

“Well I don’t recall telling you guys but I had applied to my D/J and the CEO just called me back this morning telling me that my application was accepted.” They both looked at you with wide eyes, mouths slightly opened.

“And you set up an appointment?” You nod your head.

“Yep, it’s this Friday at 9. ” They start to clap for you, Krillin getting up hugging you tightly.

“I’m so happy for you Y/N! ” You both laugh until Tien cuts you off.

“Wait... What about Vegeta?” 

“Oh Tien I’m sure he’ll be fine. ” 

“Yeah I’m not so sure about that Krillin, and you know what I mean by that.” You scoffed.

“Please, you see what he has to deal with now on a daily basis? I will pray for his soul.” They both laugh but you catch the look shared between Krillin and Tien. It’s the type of look that two people give one another when they need to speak with their eyes, it’s a code between two long term friends with a strong bond.

“Alright, what are you guys hiding from me?” 

“Um… nothing.”

“Alright now I know you are hiding something, what is it?” They both look at you shocked, with a hint of fear. They couldn’t tell you, Vegeta would kill them.

“It’s nothing really, we were referring to what you were saying about Bulma and stuff.” Tien says quickly. 

“Really?” You lift one of your eyebrows, looking nowhere near convinced. Krillin gulped.

“Yeah what he said. You already know how that lady is, loud, obnoxious, and annoying.” They both nod enthusiastically, looking as if they were hoping that you would be convinced. You knew they weren’t thinking that, or even talking about it but you decided not to pry and figured that when the right time comes they would tell the truth.

“Yeah I agree. She’s too full of herself…. But she is pretty… no wonder Vegeta agreed to marry her.” You sigh deeply, letting a sad smile grace your lips. Tien looks at you concerned.

“Have you spoke to him?” 

“Are you kidding? He would fire me… or worse… push me aside like everyone else has.” 

“I beg to differ Y/N, Vegeta is very… much uh… Fond of you. I think you leaving is going to affect him in some type of way.” 

“Hmm… I doubt that. I’ll let you guys go back to working, have a good day.” You wave a goodbye before heading back to your desk. 

Time skip to Friday… 

You wake up to the sound of your alarm blaring at 7 am. Tiredly reaching out to get your phone as your head stays on the pillow. You finally find your phone, turning of the alarm and sitting up. You let out a yawn before sliding out of your comfy bed, heading to your bathroom on the far right of your room. You take your time washing up, not in any mood to rush. You then leave the bathroom, going over to your closet and picking out another one of your business outfits  [ http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/771/595/701/701595771_458.jpg ](http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/771/595/701/701595771_458.jpg) . After getting dressed you made your way to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast, eating at a steady pace while going over what you were going to say at the interview. You had your messenger bag ready, a folder of your important papers and your resume. 

Once you were finished with your breakfast, you grabbed your keys and headed out the door. Since the place was farther from your apartment than your job you would need to take a cab so while walking down the stairs you called the cab company. 

“Good morning. May I have a cab to get me to 13th street?” 

“Good morning to you as well ma’am and yes, your cab will be there in 3 minutes.” 

“Thank you.” 

You got outside to see your cab already waiting for you. You quickly get in, telling the driver where you needed to go.

Time skip… 

The building was beautiful. It was a humongous black building with orange outlines and blue doors. It was quite impressive to say the least and you happily went in and made your way to the front desk. 

“Hello, Welcome to D/J! How may I help you?” 

“Good morning, um I’m here to see Mr. Goku?” The woman at the desk typed in  a few things into her computer. 

“Yes, your appointment was at 9 but since you're here earlier I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet you now. He’s been restless since the call.”

“Okay thank you.”

“Just wait here and I’ll let him know.” You waited as the desk lady made a phone call presumably to Goku. You only waited for another three minutes before a male voice called out to you. A tall man coming up to you and taking your hand in his, giving you a few firm shakes.

“Hello there Y/N! It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Goku!” You were so taken aback by his cheerfulness, it was nothing you have ever experienced before but it was a nice change.

“Uh hello I’m Y/N… you already know that. It’s great to meet you to sir.”  He let’s go of your hand and rubs the back of his neck.

“Please just call me Goku, Sir makes me feel old.” 

“You are old.” The lady at the desk says with a smirk. 

“No I’m not Videl.”

“Yes, your son is almost as old as you were when you found Chi Chi so yeah you’re old.” Goku seemed to think about what Videl said before smiling widely.

“Well I guess you’re right. My Son is as old as I was when I found Chi Chi… Heh who would have known!” 

“Almost everyone who knows you, except maybe yourself.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at their banter, everything was so carefree here. 

“Well let’s go to my office to do important stuff.” 

You two head to his office, a room located on the last floor of the building. Once the elevator's door opened you saw an amazing view of the whole neighborhood and even your job. 

“Oh wow… ” 

“Amazing right?” 

“Beautiful… ”

“My Grandfather passed down the job when he passed away, I’ve taken care of it ever since.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it was a long time ago.” You take a seat in front of his desk as he takes the one behind it, folding his hands and suddenly taking a serious face. 

“So, Do you have any experience in the working field of business?” 

“Yes.”

“Why do you think I should hire you?” 

“I am a fast worker, I work at a good pace, I’m on time and when I’m running let I’ll let you know… ” 

“Hmm… You see like a honest person. Tell me, if I were to hire you right now would you leave your current job?” You took a couple of moments to think about it. If you were to leave then Vegeta could finally focus in his marriage with Bulma and he wouldn’t have to worry about you messing everything up. But then he would get lonely because even if he didn’t love you you two were best of friends. You two can always keep in touch it’s what Phones are for.

“Yes but it won’t be an overnight process either. I would need time to say goodbye to my former peers and my boss who is also my friend.” Goku took his time answering, just staring at you with his serious expression. You were about to start fidgeting when suddenly his wide smile was back on his face.

“Of course I know that Y/N heh. Do you have your resume?” You nod and grab the folder that was in your bag, handing it to him. 

“Thank you, I will need time to look at this but I’ll call you when I have a decision okay?” 

“Alright. Thank you for seeing me.”

“No thank you Y/N.” You nod and he shows you back to the lobby, waving another goodbye. You wave your hand for a cab and as you get in one you could not help but be nervous about what Goku would decide. 

You decided to visit Vegeta since it was still early You head inside the building, waving to Krillin and Tien who had weird expressions on their faces but you figured they’d just lie about it. You knock on Vegeta’s door a few times, not getting an answer you knock again when the doors open. You take in Vegeta’s messed up hair and pale face and immediately you are driven worried.

“Vegeta what happened to you?” You push him back inside his room, locking the doors behind you. You lead him to his sofa, making him sit there.

“Vegeta?” No answer, he just stares blankly behind you.

“Vegeta answer me!” In an attempt to snap him out of it you slap his with all your strength across the face. He lifts a hand to caress the spot you hit him at, he looked at you surprised.

“Why did you hit me?” 

“Because you’re acting weird, not answering me… what happened to you why do you look like that? Are you sick?” Your worrying was getting the better of you, making you panic internally.

“Y/N I’m fine.” 

“Bullshit you are, what’s wrong?” You sit close to him, your leg touching his as you place a hand on the other side of his face, making him look at you.

“What happened?” He looks at you blankly before sighing, removing himself from your touch and getting up, walking away toward the window.

“Nothing. It’s nothing you should worry about.” 

“Really?!” He jumps slightly,looking back at you.

“I’ve been your friend for years! Since high school and you think I will be fooled by your bullshit! I know when something's wrong Vegeta, talk to me!” Vegeta looked away 

“I’m just nervous about tomorrow.” 

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” 

“Bulma is taking me to her job for a… party.” 

“Well that’s great… right?” 

“You don’t get it do you?” 

“You aren’t exactly being helpful either.” He looks at you again, the look in his eyes dangerous.

“She doesn’t want me bringing anyone from here. She threatened to bring down my hard earned status if I did… ” Vegeta sighed deeply before looking out the window again. “... it’s like I’m being controlled.” You walk up to him, rubbing his shoulders and listening to him sigh, you keep your eyes on him. 

“How did it go?” 

“What?” 

“Your interview, how did it go?” 

“Oh um, he asked me a couple of questions and took my resume so that he can have a look at it over night.” 

“Who was he? Was he cute?” You heard the tease and punched him playfully, knowing it had no effect.

“I didn’t look at him like that… my heart already belongs to someone else.” 

“Oh? Tell me!” He looked at you excited and your heart beat sped up.

“It’s doesn’t matter who it is… he’ll never like me back so it’s no use.” He just growls lowly and looks away.

“He’s the one missing out then. Anyway who was this guy who interviewed you?” 

“The boss.” 

“Obviously I meant his name.” 

“Why so you could kill him?” you laugh.  

“No silly woman.” 

“Goku.” He froze at the name.

“Kakarot?” You chuckle.

“No Vegeta, his name is Goku.” 

“KAKAROT?!” Suddenly Vegeta sprinted away, leaving you shocked.

“Wait… Vegeta!” 

‘ _ What the hell is a Kakarot? _ ’’ You thought to yourself as you followed Vegeta.


	13. The Way and The Desire Part Four Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teatimeready; Sorry that there isn't a lemon like you wanted. I just couldn't find the right time to put it in so I was thinking of making a bonus chapter. Also, sorry that it's so short. Hope you enjoy.

‘ _ How dare he try to take Y/N away from me! Screw Kakarot, I’ll show him what it means to… ’ _

 

“Vegeta Wait!” Vegeta didn’t stop, he kept going until he was outside then he blasted off into the air not really caring if you saw or not.

 

“Vegeta!” You call one last time but Vegeta was gone by the time you got outside. You didn’t know what was going on but you were determined to find out so you quickly wave down a cab and get in.  __

 

“Take me to D/J now!” 

 

Time skip… 

 

You throw a couple of 5 dollar bills the driver’s way before bolting out the car, heading into Goku’s building. 

 

“Vegeta?” 

 

“He went that way.” You mutter a quick ‘Thank you’ at Videl as you pass her desk to get to the stairs. You don’t know how long it took you to get to the top but once you did you were out of breath and your legs were tired and aching. You head over to Goku’s office where you hear the loud yelling coming from. You open the door to find Vegeta grabbing a fist full of Goku’s shirt in his hand glaring at the brute as Goku just looks innocent.

 

“But Vegeta… I don’t understand why you’re so angry with me I… ”

 

“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!” Vegeta pushed Goku until he was up against the wall, his eyes a glowing turquoise. It was then that you noticed Vegeta’s normal black hair was blonde. You couldn’t help but look at him up and down. The golden aura that surrounded him, his fierce and penetrating gaze, his beautiful once onyx eyes turned blue. His muscles seemed to get bigger in this current state as well, your hands aching to feel them. 

 

“You always have to be better than me, always taking what is mine but no more Kakarot! I will not let… ”

 

“Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on!!!!!” You yell over the two males, both looking at you as if they were a deer caught in headlights. Vegeta let’s go of Goku but doesn’t end his glaring, Goku looks at you and smiles sheepishly.

 

“Ah well, me and Vegeta were just having a uh chat you know? Like old buddies.”

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it Goku. Now would either of you kindly explain why Vegeta looks different?” Vegeta froze and looked away, it was as if he was afraid of what you might think of him if you knew the truth and Goku noticed it.

 

“Well Vegeta is something you people might call an Alien. You see he… WE aren’t from Earth.” You stare at him with a blank face.

 

“What?” Goku chuckled nervously.

 

“Me and Vegeta… we’re Saiyans. A race of mighty warriors built for fighting. The reason he looks different now is because he turned Super Saiyan, something that happens when we saiyans get angry or something.” You nod, taking it all in before laying your eyes on Vegeta’s back. You walk up  to him, loving the heat radiating off of him and placing your hand on his back, feeling him tense up. The aura wasn’t hot enough to harm you which you thought it would. It was actually just that perfect type of warmth that seemed to seep deep within the layers of your body.

 

“Vegeta?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Why did you keep this from me?” He sighs but doesn’t relax or look at you. With you two focused on one another, Goku takes the time to escape the room.

 

“I thought you would ate me.” 

 

“Why would I hate you?” 

 

“Because I’m different.”

 

“Vegeta look at me… ” He slowly and hesitantly looks at you over his shoulder. 

 

“Just because you’re a Saiyan that comes from another planet doesn’t mean I’m going to hate you. You were always there for me when I needed someone, you are my best friend Vegeta, Alien or not.” You grab his shoulders and turn him around so that he can look at you fully. Once he does, you let your hands rest on his beautifully sculpted biceps. 

 

“You’re serious? You don’t care?” You nod.

 

“I think it’s kind of cool actually, proves my theory that I made in science class all those years ago.” That gets him to crack a smile, letting a chuckle slip passed his lips as he calms down and turns back into a regular Saiyan you suppose. 

 

“You started a whole arguement over that, it took the whole period.” 

 

“Yeah but you speaking up could have helped me win that argument and make me look less crazy.” Vegeta smiles at that before looking down at your hands that were on his arms. You will your heart to calm down as he looks back up at you, a look in his eyes that you don’t recognize. 

 

“Are you going to tell me about that guy you like?” You shake your head, chuckling at his disappointed face.

 

“Come on Y/n, I wanna know!” 

 

“Maybe one day Vegeta.” He sighs but chuckles afterward, reaching up and grabbing your hands gently. Looking deeply into your E/C eyes. 

 

“I need to tell you something Y/n… something I should have told you a long time ago.” Your heart was beating so fast, you thought that it would burst out your chest any minute now. Just before Vegeta could finish, a shrill voice called out for him.

 

“VEGETA! WHERE ARE YOU!!??” You see him cringe and looks at the doorway just as Bulma walks in. 

 

“Oh honey, where have you been? I stopped by your job and the midget told me you had left. Why are you with her?” 

 

“Oh you came just in time.” 

 

“Wha… ?” Vegeta cuts her off by looking at you and smiling a small smile. 

 

“Y/N… I just wanted to say that I have loved you for a long time. Ever since we met you have been the only person that I adore and… even though you love another I’m still here for you. I just wanted you to know that.” You were probably the equivalent to a gaping fish when he was done, bulma had left in the middle of his speech with a heavy heart full of jealousy. You stared at him, trying to figure out if this was one of his many pranks but it wasn’t. His eyes held sincerity, you couldn’t deny that.

 

“Vegeta I… don’t know what to say….” 

 

“Don’t say anything.” You moved away, looking out the window over the city that shined brightly under the night sky.

 

“All these years I lived on thinking that you would never love me… never notice me in that kind of light yet here you are telling me differently.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I always thought you would view me as your friend and nothing more… that I would always be on the sidelines, watching as you grew up and married someone else.” 

 

“Y/n… ”

 

“I never expected… never even thought that there was a possibility that you could love someone like me back… ” You stop your rambling when two strong arms circle around your waist, pulling you close to a hard chest.

 

“Well believe it because I do.” That sexy husky voice of his spoke in your ear, sending chills down your spine. You muster up the courage to turn around and hug him, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him close. Vegeta breathes in your delicious scent of vanilla, holding onto you tighter and closer. You then move back a little to look into his eyes, those onyx eyes looking at you with such adoration that it made your heart melt with happiness. 

 

“May I?” You nod and he leans down to softly press his lips against yours, both of your getting that shiver of pleasure down your spines. He pulls away all too quickly, much to your disappointment and you pout cutely. 

 

“Why’d you stop?” Instead of waiting for his answer you lean up on your tiptoes and place your lips more firmly against his. He lets out a moan as you run your fingers through his hair, playing with the strands of his flame like hair as his hands wander up and down your sides and back lovingly. You pull away again when your lungs screamed for oxygen, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

 

“I love you Y/N.” You smile.

 

“I love you too Vegeta.”


	14. Prom Night Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a friend over on Wattpad. They wanted a prom night mix with spin the bottle. Hope you all enjoy.

“I don’t know what to wear!” You exclaim in exasperation as you rummage through your clothes. Your friend F/N chuckled at your struggling, earning a glare from you before you returned to your pile of clothes. 

 

“Why don’t we go to the new store that opened up in the local mall Y/N?” You thought about it for a minute. You didn’t want to spend anymore money on things for prom since you already bought the accessories like shoes and what not. However, that was because you thought that you already had a dress for the prom but it seemed to want to disappear right before the big night so no really had no dress. 

 

“Alright but it needs to be F/C and below 400 hundred Zeni okay?” Your friend nodded and got up from their seat on your bed, grabbing both of your coats and walking out your room. You followed them after putting on a pair of pants and a shirt. 

 

Time skip… 

 

“Okay so where is this so called new clothing store?” You asked as you and F/N entered the mall. 

 

“It’s called the Prom Night Shop, they sell a load of dresses for Prom both formal and slutty.”

 

“I’m here for formal, maybe something red with a little bit of black in it. ” Your friend nodded in a approval as both of you walked through the doors. Immediately F/N grabbed a hold of your shoulder, shaking you with excitement and pointing toward a dress you couldn’t see.

 

“What is it F/N?” 

 

“Look Y/N! It’s perfect!” They run off to the left of you, running back only to grab your hand before pulling you with them to a dress rack.

 

“Look Y/N, this would be perfect with your F/C heels and black pearl jewelry!” You smile at the dress when they pull it off the rack, your mouth falling open at the beauty  [ http://data.whicdn.com/images/16214425/large.jpg ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/16214425/large.jpg) . 

 

“Oh my kami… you’re right! I love it!” The both of you squeal as a clerk comes along with a friendly smile on her face. 

 

“Finding everything okay?” Your friend nods, unable to take their eyes off of the dress. You however get concerned with the cost since you were pretty sure that a dress as pretty as the one you found would probably be above your limit. 

 

“I was concerned with one thing actually, how much would this dress be?” The Clerk looks at the dress, examining the quality before looking at you again.

 

“I would say about 300 Zeni.” You smile widely.

 

“I’ll take it.” The clerk nods and waves for you and your friend to follow her. She went and told another clerk to wrap the dress up while she took you to the cashier. You paid for the dress and thanked the clerk before you and your friend headed home. Once home you immediately went to your room to try on the dress. It was a perfect fit all you needed help with was with the corset strings in the back, which your friend helped you with. 

 

“You look hot Y/N, formal and hot.” Your friend commented as you looked at yourself in your body mirror. You thought you looked stunning. 

 

“Well I guess that settles it, I am ready for prom. What are you wearing F/N?” 

 

“I have a nice S/F/C dress/suit with matching shoes and a necklace/chain my mother gave me. I’m going to get my hair and nails done tomorrow, sheesh… I’m glad we have a day off tomorrow gives us time to get ready.” You nod your head in approval before getting undressed and changing into your pjs.

 

“I’m going to just straighten/Curl my hair and paint my nails myself.” 

 

“Because you’re an amazing artist who can magically paint perfect designs on a tiny place without messing up.” You smile at your friend.

 

“It’s not my fault, it’s not like I was born with it.” 

 

“Yes you were Y/N admit it.”

 

“I was not, it took serious practice over the years.”

 

“I call bullshit!” you both started laughing when suddenly your phone went off  [ https://youtu.be/1daGIebkZRc ](https://youtu.be/1daGIebkZRc) . Because of the ring tone, you knew who it was and a faint blush rose on your cheeks. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey sweetheart, you ready for tomorrow?” 

 

“Y-yes I am.” 

 

“You don’t sound so sure, you alright?”

 

“Yeah just nervous.” He chuckles.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave your side.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that Vegeta, I don’t want to be the reason your prom night is shitty.” 

 

“Trust me with you by my side how can my night be shitty? I asked you out for prom for a reason right? So I am going to be a good date and stay with you, of course I know that I can leave whenever I want but I want to be near you for the night, is that too much to ask?” Your blush intensifies and now you had your friend looking at you funny.

 

“Yeah t-that’s not too much t-to ask. Heh I’ll see you then Veggie.” You could hear the smile despite him complaining on not calling him that. 

 

“Who was that?” Your friend asks, looking at you with that funny look again.

 

“Oh nothing, just my date.”

 

“You landed a date with Vegeta?!” 

 

“He asked me, and it was so sweet how he did it to how could I turn him down?” You sigh dreamily and laid out on your bed.

 

“Looks like someone’s in love with a certain quarter back hehe… ” You blush.

 

“N-no I’m not I mean… oh what the hell even if I was he would never go out with a girl like me.” F/N scoffs and hits you with a pillow. 

 

“Please, if he was the one who asked you out to prom and then called you afterwards to see if you had everything… yeah I’m pretty sure something's there.” You shake your head in denial. 

 

“Look Vegeta doesn’t like anybody let alone calls anyone sweetheart… ”

 

“You heard that?... ” 

 

“So having him ask you out first, calls you and then lets you make a nickname for him. Girl there’s something there.” You smile despite your doubts. 

 

“Listen, me and my date along with some other friends were coming to my house around the middle of the party. I would like if you came with Vegeta.”

 

“To do what?” 

 

“Just hang out like old times, with all these finals and senior dues we had no time to hang out anymore and if we try at prom those snotty bitches would be too busy interrupting us trying to steal our dates.” You nod.

 

“I’m in, as long as we get to play some games.” 

 

“Oh of course, I plan to play your favorite too heh.” Your eyes widen in horror.

 

“No. not that one, please!” 

 

“Muah haha we going to get you and Vegeta some time alone.” F/N wiggles their eyebrows and put emphasis on the word ‘alone’. You roll your eyes.

 

Prom night… 

 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, we want to congratulate you all on being here and making it to this point in your lives. Now… Who’s ready to PARTY!!!.” Happy cheers filled the room  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2d/d7/4d/2dd74dd2738ee4dbd76ff57fc31f8dd8.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2d/d7/4d/2dd74dd2738ee4dbd76ff57fc31f8dd8.jpg) . You smile as Vegeta  [ http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1BwQ4HVXXXXc3XXXXq6xXFXXXG/Sexy-2015-Rose-Red-Slim-Fit-Groom-Suit-Lapel-Men-Fashion-Blazers-Wedding-Suits-Jacket-Pants.jpg ](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1BwQ4HVXXXXc3XXXXq6xXFXXXG/Sexy-2015-Rose-Red-Slim-Fit-Groom-Suit-Lapel-Men-Fashion-Blazers-Wedding-Suits-Jacket-Pants.jpg) grabs a hold of your arm gently and intertwines your fingers with his, leading you to a seat at an empty table. Once seated, you both engage in conversation, talking about things that aren't school related. 

 

“So how’s the new member of the team playing? You guys aren’t being too hard on him are you?” Vegeta chuckles.

 

“Nah, since I’m the quarterback I barely associate myself with him and it’s not because of social popularity or anything cuz you know I don’t give a shit what people think of me it;s just.. He’s so weird. ”You laugh.

 

“Really?” He nods.

 

“Yeah, and I believe he’s gay and has a thing for Goku so I fear that If I talk to him once he’ll try to make me his wingman or something.” You almost choke on your drink, laughing until your stomach hurt. You miss the genuine smile Vegeta gives you at your fit of laughter.

 

“You’re hilarious Vegeta, Seriously.” 

 

“HEY GUYS!!!” F/N yells over the music. You look up to see your friend holding onto her date as she wiggles her way to your table. F/N takes a seat next to you as their date sits across from you. You were now sandwiched between Vegeta and your friend which you found amusing since they always argued over things in a friendly way. 

 

“They really went all out huh?” 

 

“Yeah, I think it looks beautiful actually.” Your friend nods.

 

“Hey Vegeta? Can you do something for me?” He looks at you. Wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

 

“Anything for my princess.” You try not to blush, hoping that the dimmed lights hide your intense blush.

 

“Can you get me something to drink? It can be anything, I’m just a little thirsty.” He gave you a small smile before he removed himself, waving at F/N’s date.

 

“Hey bozo, let’s go get our dates a drink what, were you expecting to just sit there and be useless?” You and your friend laugh as Vegeta and their date walk off to get you two drinks.

 

“Seriously Y/N, Vegeta is totally in love with you.” 

 

“No he's not, he’s just a gentlemen.” F/N scoffs at your denial. 

 

“Yeah with you! Y/N, Vegeta is never this nice or social and he called you his princess!” It was your turn to scoff at your friends delusion.

 

“Whatever, I think he’s just being like this because it’s our last year here… ”

 

“And he chose you? Out of all these girls he chose you to be his date! Why do you think that is?” You were at a loss for words, not that you thought about it there were girls that would be better at the dating thing than you since you had very little experience in dates in general so why did he pick you? You didn’t get a chance to answer your friend when you both heard Vegeta’s loud voice cut through the music.

 

“Oh please Kakarot, you couldn’t do that even if you tried your hardest!” You and F/N look to see Kakarot, or as many people call him ‘Goku’, having an adamant conversation with Vegeta who was holding two cups of what looked to be blue drinks and F/N’s date following close behind with another two cups. 

 

“But Vegeta, I already have. You did it to already right?” Vegeta scoffs and takes his spot next to you, handing you your drink. 

 

“Of course I haven’t, why would I?” 

 

“Thank you Vegeta.” he turns to you immediately and smiles his dazzling small smile reserved for you. 

 

“You’re welcome princess.” You both miss the look shared between Goku and your friend. 

 

You all stay there for a few more hours, dancing to songs you all enjoyed and eating some of the food that was there before the group decided that it was time to go over to your friends house. 

 

Time Skip… 

 

“Oh crap on a popo my feet hurt!” You laugh a little as F/N throughs their shoes off and plops down onto their sofa. You take off your shoes  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/a3/a3/c9a3a3d555f4762575238870a18aa7a3.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c9/a3/a3/c9a3a3d555f4762575238870a18aa7a3.jpg) and place them in the shoe box your friend had by the door and took a seat next to her. 

 

“Kay, who’s ready to play truth or dare/Spin the bottle?” F/N says and you all chuckle.

 

“Girl/Boy we just sa down, chill we got all night.” Vegeta says as he walks over and sits next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you slightly closer. You hum happily, moving in the rest of the way and resting your head on Vegeta’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah and now we are gonna play.” You laugh at your friend’s enthusiasm, watching as they get a bottle from the fridge and empties it out in the sink before walking over and sitting on the rug.

 

“Well come on, let’s get this started.” Goku rushes over to the kitchen, grabbing snacks and drinks and bringing it over as he takes a seat next to F/N and Chi chi. Krillin sits next to 18 and you place yourself closest to the sofa with Vegeta right next to you. Bulma and Yamcha come sit next to you as well and with that the circle was rull and the game began. F/N spun the bottle first, it landing on Bulma. 

 

“Truth or dare B?” 

 

“Dare!” F/N smiles evilly. 

 

“I dare you to… ” They pause for suspension. “Kiss 18 for 10 seconds.” you knew why they did this, they always loved making Yamcha mad and with how easy it was for him to get jealous, they used Bulma to hit his sore spot. Bulma crawls over to 18, both blushing faintly before making out for a full 10 seconds. After Bulma takes her seat, she grabs the bottle and spins it. The bottle lands on Krillin next and he immediately tenses. 

 

“Truth or dare?” 

 

“Um I choose…. Pass?” 

 

“Gotta choose. Truth or Dare?” 

 

“Fine, Truth.” 

 

“Is it true that 18 is the most prettiest girl you’ll ever date?” Both blush at Bulma’s question. 

 

“Yes, I feel like there will never be another girl that can take that from her.” 18 smiles at Krillin whose face was as red as a tomato when the group ‘awws’. Krillin spins the bottle after, the bottle landing on Goku. He gives the group his signature smile as Krillin looks at him. 

 

“Goku, truth or dare buddy?” 

 

“Dare.” 

 

“I dare you to let Vegeta massage your neck for 5 minutes without a break.” Goku’s smile disappears as he looks mortified at the dare.

 

“Oh c’mon Krill, he’ll snap my shoulders!” Krillin chuckles.

 

“Stop being so silly. Right you won’t do anything to him Vegeta?” You all look at Vegeta to see an evil smile. 

 

“No.” Was all he said before getting up and walking behind Goku, who in turn tensed up his shoulders. 

 

“Stop it Kakarot, relax already if I wanted to kill you I would have a LONG time ago!” Goku whines but makes room so that Vegeta could sit behind him. Every now and then Vegeta squeezes Goku’s shoulders really hard, making him yelp and struggle against Vegeta’s grip. Despite that you laugh, Vegeta could be so cruel sometimes.

 

“Is it … OW!!! … Time yet?” Krillin shakes his head. 

 

“You got another half a minute.” Goku groans as Vegeta laughs and gives another hard squeeze to Goku’s shoulder. 

 

“Times up Vegeta.” Goku sighs in relief and rubs his shoulder blades as Vegeta returns to his spot next to you.

 

Goku spins the bottle, it lands on F/N and they smile happily.

 

“Dare!” 

 

“Aww you didn’t let me ask… Okay I dare you to down a hug cup of your parents Tequila.” F/N groaned, you knew they hated their parents choice of alcohol and apparently Goku knew that too. F/N got up and went over to the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of the infamous Tequila. After they drank the whole bottle, which wasn’t that big, they had the hiccups and you knew they were beyond drunk by this point. 

 

“Goku, you’re so cruel!” He looks at you with his signature innocent smile.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you know F/N can’t hold their liquor.” Everyone started laughing at your friend’s hiccups as they tried to spin the bottle. They finally got a good spin and it landed on you, you stiffened immediately. 

 

“Er…. Y/n… *Hiccup*... footh or flare?” You giggled. 

 

“Truth or dare?” F/N nodded enthusiastically, almost falling over in the process. 

 

“Yea… footh or flare?” You could hear Vegeta chuckling behind you, the sound vibrating through your entire body. 

 

“Dare.” Your friend smiles evilly at you and you tense up wondering what they could be planning. 

 

“Time to make… *Hiccup*.. Things a little more spicy! I dare you and Vegeta to Seven minutes in heaven!” the group gasped, including you. Your E/C eyes widened with alarm, you had never done anything like that before with anybody and you and Vegeta weren’t even a couple. You didn’t want to be just a one time thing that he can brag about later on to his teammates and friends. Vegeta saw the worry in your eyes and squeezed your shoulder reassuringly but all it did was make you stiffen up more. 

 

“Can I get another dare?” You ask, willing your heart to calm down. Despite your worries you knew Vegeta wouldn’t hurt you intentionally. 

 

“Nope. *Hiccup* , Seven minutes in heaven.” You sigh and get up, your legs felt weak all of a sudden but before you could collapse Vegeta grabbed your waist and lead you to the small room that was closest to the living room. Goku was worried for you since you were like his little sister to him but he also had his trusts with Vegeta also since he has been Vegeta’s buddy since day one of 7th grade. He knew Vegeta wouldn’t hurt you, he also knew something that nobody else knew and that was Vegeta’s feeling for you that has gotten stronger over the course of high school. He never told anybody but Goku and the tall football player has kept it secret, encouraging  his buddy every once in awhile to tell you how he felt. 

 

Vegeta locked the door once you both were in, turning around and looking at you. You watch as he opens up his shirt, letting you get a good look at his amazing muscles, you saw his six pack and your fingers suddenly ached to feel his pecs. Vegeta smirks at you, walking up to you slowly and watching as your gorgeous E/C eyes wonder all over his body. Once he was close enough he gently grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close to him, your hands immediately coming to rest on his broad shoulders. He was about to lean in when you push at his shoulders lightly, making him look at you in confusion. 

 

“I don’t want this to be something that you brag about later on… I won’t just let you use me Vegeta.” You whisper, you knew the group outside were listening so you kept your voice low. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be Y/N… I’m not just using you. I want you as my girlfriend.” Your heart fluttered at his words. Never once did you consider that Vegeta could actually like you back yet here he was proving you wrong. You give him that look that told him he was allowed to continue and so he leaned in, placing his lips onto yours gently. You let out a low moan when he pulls you closer, kissing you more passionately. 

 

There was a bed behind you, looking comfy and perfect for what he wanted to do to you so he easily picks you up by your thighs and lays you out onto the bed, your legs bent at the knee over the edge while he knelt down between them. 

 

“Vegeta?... ” 

 

“Just relax love, leave it to me.” Vegeta kisses you on your lips before moving to your neck. Once he found that sweet spot he began to nibble and suck, making you moan a little more louder than before.

 

**Outside the room…**

 

F/N had passed out on the sofa, 18 and Krillin were making out and Goku and Chi Chi were on their phones looking at funny videos while keeping time on Vegeta and you.  

 

**Back in the room…**

 

You were trying not to moan too loud  as Vegeta’s tongue swirled delicately between your wet folds,  he had two fingers in you already, pumping them in and out of you easily with how wet you were. You couldn’t believe how fast he worked you up in mere two minutes but you had lost count once he started eating you out. 

 

“You taste delicious princess.” vegeta said before removing his fingers and plunging his tongue into your wet cavern instead, making you open your mouth to let out a silent scream as you ran your fingers through his thick hair. He wiggled and twisted his tongue in ways that should have been impossible, he explored everything within reach with his tongue. Your wetness started to drip out of you, slipping down his chin a little as he continued his ministrations. He reached up and started to grope your breasts that were still clothed, squeezing up there as he licked you down there. 

 

“Fuck Vegeta… ” He only moaned in response, sending amazing vibrations throughout your entire being. You laid your hands on top of his as he massaged your breasts, you were a moaning mess as you felt his tongue leave you. 

 

“Why… you stopped?” You ask breathlessly, looking at him as he moves away completely. You blush a dark shade of red as you watch Vegeta lick your juices off of his fingers and his lips, wiping his chin and licking the juices there too. 

 

“Unfortunately it’s been seven minutes.” You groan and get up, fixing your dress after finding your underwear. You hear him chuckle as you roughly open the door to the room you both were in. You were shocked to see your friend snoring away on the sofa, 18 straddling Krillin, in a fierce make out session and Goku just about to say something with Chi Chi looking shocked.

 

“Did you guys even do anything?” Vegeta smirked.

 

“Yeah, you just didn’t hear it.” Goku pouted.

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be noisy?” Chi Chi asked while you thought about it. 

 

“Well you’re about to hear a whole lot of noise because we’re going upstairs to continue!” You grab Vegeta’s hand and drag him upstairs to the guest bedroom, missing the devilish smirk Vegeta gave you as he watched your ass sway from side to side with each step you took up the steps. Before he locked the door he heard Goku cry out… 

 

“Oh Kami I just got that! MY VIRGIN EARS!!!” Vegeta chuckles before locking the door. He turns and looks at you to see that you were already removing the corset. He smirks and starts to remove his clothes. Thus your first night in heaven begins.


	15. New home, New Chances with Love Part One

**Sorry that Ive been gone so long, I've recently landed a job and I'm just working out the kinks and stuff. Sorry if this is a sucky part, but I didn't want to pass up another week without a post so here you readers go, hope you all like it. This was a request from AwesomeSaibotGirlGmr from Wattpad.**

 

You were exhausted from a hard day's work at your bakery. Today was a bit busier than usual and you had no idea why but even though it was tiring there were a few highlights. Such as a tall muscular man with black spiky, gravity defying hair and a small woman with straight black hair coming into your bakery. The man was the epitome of a kid in the candy store, his eyes roaming the sugar sweetness excitedly. Long story short, that man, who had introduced himself as Goku, had left the store with almost every pastry you had made from scratch, taking them by the dozens. He seemed satisfied in the end, his wife thanking you for being so kind. You had to close the show since Goku had bought everything but you had to stay and refill the display cases and remake everything so that there could be a full stock Thursday, after that you had left to your apartment. 

 

Sighing in relief when the elevator doors opened to reveal your floor in which your apartment was located. As you walk toward your door you notice a letter attached to the door next to you, stating that the apartment was owned and that the owner would be moving in soon. You smiled, happy that you would have a new neighbor but also worried because you hoped it wasn’t another weirdo. 

 

“Please don’t let it be another weird old man… ” You mumble to yourself as you enter your home. 

 

Time Skip… 

 

You awoke to the sound of a male voice yelling out in the hallway, his voice was so loud you groaned. 

 

“How can anybody be that cheerful in the morning?” You mumble to yourself, pulling on a robe as you head out into the hallway, ready to tell them to keep it down. However, once you get out you see the same man that sold out your shop yesterday, yelling something into the apartment next to you. 

 

“Hey, You should put that over there! I would help but you told me to watch your stuff so… yeah!” 

 

“Goku.” He turns around at your deadpan voice, looking shocked and happy at the same time.

 

“Well hey bakery lady! Oh your sweets were delicious! I was actually going to come by for more later after I was done helping my buddy over here!” You rub your forehead. 

 

“The bakery is closed today Goku.” Sadness overtook his features and you felt guilty.

 

“Wait you ate all those sweets in one night?” He nods. 

 

“How are you alive?” You ask, your tail swishing back and forth inside your robe curiously. He shrugs, looking back into the apartment when someone walks out. It was as if time seemed to slow down as the man in the apartment waltzed out, it all happened in slow motion. The way his onyx eyes glare at Goku before noticing you, softening at the sight of you. 

 

“Well what do we have right here?” The newcomer said lowly, looking you up and down with pleased eyes. Goku elbowed him in the gut, taking his attention away from you and you were grateful. Being a female Saiyan in front of such a muscular man made her insides tingle with desire and she had to wonder if he was also Saiyan. 

 

“Hey Vegeta, that’s the lady I told you about yesterday. The one that let me buy all those sweets!” Vegeta growled.

 

“You fool ,you’re going to catch diabetes one day and not even Future Trunks will be able to save you.” Goku whined and you just had to chuckle at his behavior, he was just as silly as he was back at your store. Vegeta looked back at you when your chuckle reached his ears and he had to will his tail from unwrapping from his waist and swaying back and forth. You definitely were a beautiful woman that he’d had the pleasure of coming across and he just had to wonder if you were Saiyan.  

 

“You’re my new neighbor?” you watch as Vegeta nodded. Goku was watching the interaction between both of you intently, smiling when an idea popped up into his head. 

 

“Hey Y/N? Can you help Vegeta with the rest of his stuff? I just remembered that Chi Chi wants me home to help Gohan train.” You nod as Goku takes off, leaving you and Vegeta alone together. Vegeta continued to look at you with his intense eyes, making you squirm a little. 

 

“Yes?” You ask, your voice holding the concern. Suddenly he smirked and motioned toward his stuff.

 

“You wanna help me or are you going to stand there and look pretty? I really don’t mind which.” You blushed a little, bending down to grab a few boxes near you and heading into his home. 

 

“Just leave them somewhere.” You placed the boxes next to the other, much bigger ones. He came in next, holding way more boxes than you could ever carry. Your mouth suddenly became very moist as your E/C eyes gazed upon his bulging muscles. He came over to you, placing his boxes next to yours and that's when your sensitive nose caught a whiff of his scent. It made you shudder, he smelt of hard work and woods, a nice and relaxing scent in your opinion. 

 

Time Skip… 

 

After another three hours you were finished. You had helped him situate all his belongings which is why it took so long for the both of you. You were about to leave when you felt a warm, large hand grip your wrist gently. You snap your head back to see your handsome neighbor looking back at you with, looking worried.

 

“Yes? Is there something wrong?” You ask uncertain.

“Um… I wanted to ask… would you… would you uh… ” You were so confused. How could a man like Vegeta be so worried about something? Vegeta took a deep breath before looking at you with determination in his onyx eyes.

 

“I wish to take you out.” You considered yourself a person able to hide their emotions well but with the way he said it, it made your skin tingle and a shiver traveled down your spine. 

 

“Like on a date?” He nods, the worry returning to his eyes. You smile a small, gentle smile, looking at him happily.

 

“I’d love to.” You watch as relief floods his features, making you smile a little wider.

 

“Does Friday afternoon sound good to you?” You nod.

 

“Sounds fine, have a good night Vegeta.” He nods as you walk back to your apartment. 

 

Time Skip… 

 

It was finally Thursday, almost to the weekend and then you can have your date with Vegeta. You were humming to yourself when you hear the bell on the oven ding, signalling that the cupcakes you had in there are finished. You pull on your mittens and open the oven, pulling out the cupcakes and setting them on the rack next to you so they could cool down. Just as you were removing your mittens, you hear the bell on the front door jungle. 

 

“Hey Y/N?!” You sigh, knowing exactly who it was that was here to destroy your bakery again.

 

“Hey Goku, what can I get you today?” You greet, stopping in surprise once you see Vegeta there.

 

“Hey Vegeta, what can I help you with today?” Vegeta gives you a small smile which only makes you blush and Goku smile. He already knew that both of you were interested in one another, he noticed the spark between you and Vegeta when you both looked at each other. With that thought in mind Goku smiled happily, already forming a plan. 

 

“Can I get your cupcakes again?” You smile and nod. 

 

“One of each?” Goku nods happily and you look at Vegeta.

 

“And you?” 

 

“I’m good sweetheart, I’ll wait until Friday.” You blush a deep red and scurry your way into the kitchen where all your cupcakes were cooling down. You grab one of each, decorating them and placing them gently inside a the box. Tieing a knot around the box with string and taping the edges for good measure. You walked back to the cashier area, handing the box over to Goku, whose eyes seemed to sparkly with childish excitement. 

 

“Wow thanks Y/N!  Here, keep the change.” Goku hands you over a couple of hundred Zeni. Your eyes widened in shock.

 

“Goku this is more than enough, please take it.” He shook his head.

  
“No you keep it, I have all that I need here. Have a great day!” You look at Vegeta who just shrugs. You give him a small smile, one he returns immediately before following Goku out of your shop. You just shake your head and continue your work for the rest of the day.


	16. New home, New Chances with Love Part two-Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I know that you guys read this story and look forward to updates so sorry for that. Anyway here you go, hope you guys like it.

You were borderline freaking out right about now as you frantically looked through your dresser for decent clothes. You didn’t know what to where, didn’t know if you had anything worth wearing for your date with Vegeta today. The thought made you want to just sit down and give up but you weren’t that type of woman/man so you continue to look through your countless amounts of clothes. You look at the time and realize that you only have two hours to get ready. 

 

“Fuck… ” You sigh and quickly pick out a black dress that only had one sleeve and hugged your curves. You then put on a little eyeliner and some red lipstick  before brushing your hair. You look at yourself in your mirror, sighing with a worried expression. You didn’t know if this outfit would be enough to please Vegeta but you reminded yourself that it was only a first date and there may be plenty more if tonight went well. You nod to yourself, getting up and walking over to pick out some shoes.  You settled for the simple black flats, you slipped into them and suddenly jumped when you heard a loud knock on your door. 

 

“The hell…?” You walk over and open the door, almost passing out from the sheer beauty that stood before you. There Vegeta stood, in black pants and a blue dress shirt complete with a bouquet of roses. A fairly dark blush tainted your cheeks as you took the roses and smelt them. 

 

“I love them.” You say as you walk back into your apartment and continue to cut the ends of the roots and place them in a vase of water.  

 

You walk back to Vegeta, feeling a familiar sense of nervousness clawing at your conscious. Vegeta smiles softly at you before gently grabbing your hand and leading you outside where he proceeded to lift into the air. 

 

“Wait Vegeta… I don’t...” 

 

“Oh C'mon Y/N, I know you do. You’re a Saiyan and I know you were not raised here.” You sighed loudly, he got you. He knew your secret and now you had no choice… there was no point in hiding it now. You look into his onyx eyes which held a fiery determination that made you want to melt but you didn’t. Yes you were a Saiyan but you didn’t like to fight unless you had to, and you didn’t have to fight since that time where the Namekians had shown up to take over the world. 

 

“See that’s it, knew you had it in ya.” Once you were in the air, Vegeta grabbed your hand and lead you to a forest like area. Your breath was taken away at the sight. The stars shined brightly along with the moon, the trees glowing with the beautiful light, the breeze nice and comfortable. 

 

“It’s beautiful Vegeta… ” You hear him chuckle behind you as you both land on the ground, the sound making you want to purr with delight. 

 

“Took a lot of effort, shall we?” You nod and both of you take a seat on the large luxurious cloth on the ground.

 

Time Skip- After the date… 

 

“I had a great time Vegeta.” You look up at him as he looks at you. You both stare into each others eyes as you think about the night you just had. Vegeta had been so nice to you, making you smile and keeping you entertained. You both had eaten a nice meal, a meal he had caught and cooked by himself. After you both had eaten and relaxed you both had a sparring match, which he had won but you put up a fight. You learned that he was the Prince of your whole race and that your race was severely endangered due to Frieza. After that he led you home, where you both were right now. 

 

“I’m glad heh… was nervous that you wouldn’t like it or I made a fool out of myself.” You chuckle at his silliness and raise to your tippy toes to kiss him full on the lips. His eyes widened before closing, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer.  You pulled away after a while, caressing his face gently before wishing him a goodnight and heading into your apartment. After a few minutes Vegeta shook his head and smiled softly, walking back to his apartment. 

 

“Night, my Princess.” He muttered to himself, still smiling as he entered his apartment.


	17. He who Fights For My Beautiful heart= Part One- Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Luck Of The Irish, hope you enjoy this first part of your request. More will be up soon.  
> Hope you all enjoy. Remember to leave any requests you guys want me to write for you, I'll be happy to oblige all incoming requests.

“Okay Kakarot, that’s enough for today. Let’s head back, I know you are dieing of hunger.” Vegeta says as he picks up his towel and water bottle. Goku smiles and laughs while rubbing his belly, looking at Vegeta.

 

“Sure am, you know me so well best buddy.” Vegeta just ignores the ‘Best buddy’ thing, he had too much on his mind to even scold Goku about it. He just turns the Gravity room off and opens the door, walking out into the bright daylight with Goku close behind. 

 

They head inside the Capsule Corporation house, making a beeline for the kitchen. Goku sits down at the table while Vegeta grabs the leftovers from yesterday's dinner and places them inside the Microwave. He sets the time for 4 minutes and watches the thing spin around before Goku breaks the silence.

 

“What’s up with you Vegeta?” No answer.

 

“Look, I know something’s bothering you. You haven’t been your usual angry self lately and I know this because you would have yelled at me that we weren’t buddies...” Vegeta sighed and looked at his comrade. Goku had a genuine concerned look in his eyes that told Vegeta that he was actually really worried about him. 

 

“Me and the Earth woman are having issues and… I don’t know how to fix them.” Goku stood up and despite him knowing that Vegeta hates being touched most of the time he still took a risk and placed his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

 

“I’m sure things will work out, whether for the worst or better we may never know until you do.” Vegeta just nodded, taking out the heated food and placing them on the table for he and Kakarot to eat.

 

**Time Skip**

 

Vegeta was walking through the hallway, a towel lazily resting on his shoulders as he made his way to his room. The door slid open once he stepped close, the sensor automatically scanning him and unlocking his door. He stepped inside and walked to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black boxers only for Bulma to start her nagging. 

 

“Where have you been all day?!” 

 

“Training.” He heard her scoff behind him. 

 

“That’s all you ever do, train eat all my food and take up space.” It was his turn to scoff, it hurt him inside to think that she thought of him like he was a waste of space but he didn’t show it. 

 

“And what do you do? Sit on your ass in that lab making useless toys while me and the rest of the fighters actually work on saving this world from enemies. If it weren’t for me or the others you wouldn’t have food or even a place to lay your fancy head!” Vegeta turned around then, glaring at her with piercing onyx.

 

“Making toys! Those toys are what you use for training!” Vegeta bared his teeth.

 

“Those things barely last a second, those toys are weak and fragile like the rest of the Earthlings here. I make more progress doing push ups than using those things in the gravity room!” Bulma glared at him but Vegeta didn’t care, he was sick and tired of her nagging, he just wanted to get some sleep. 

 

“How dare you insult my work Vegeta! I can’t believe you!”

 

“Save it Woman, I just want some sleep without you yelling at me for one thing or another!” Bulma didn’t even answer back this time, just leaving the room in silence. Vegeta didn’t think much on it though, he was exhausted. 

 

Even as he lay in bed, Vegeta’s mind just wouldn’t shut off. He didn’t know why Bulma was so angry with him all the time. He did what he had to do, cleaned up his mess and made sure not to break the gravity room… he was romantic when they were alone only, she was never with him anymore. Vegeta made it clear to her that he wouldn’t mind if she came over to bother him if he was training and she wanted attention but she never took his indirect offer to come and see him once in awhile. Vegeta didn’t know what he did wrong to make her this way and he didn’t know how to fix it either. 

 

Vegeta sighed, all he could do now was rest.


	18. He Who Fights For My Beautiful Heart Part Two = Finding out the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I deleted this chapter, the person who requested this plot wasn't satisfied and so I offered to delete it and rewrite it. Here you go, a rewritten version that's arguably better. Let me know what you think and I'm still taking requests.

Vegeta awoke the next morning, sniffing the air and letting out a pleasant groan as the aroma of freshly baked biscuits and bacon filled his nostrils. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head before rolling his neck. He felt the muscles in his neck pop satisfyingly, getting out of bed and walking to his bathroom. 

 

After his morning routine was done, Vegeta exits the bathroom and pulls on his normal spandex suit. He walks out his room once he fixes his bed, going straight for the kitchen where he was assaulted with the best breakfast smells.  He walks in and see’s Chi Chi at the stove, looking over he also sees the whole Son family there as well. Goku is the first to notice him and he smiles his infamous Goku smile.

 

“Hey Vegeta!” 

 

“Morning.” Vegeta says as he walks over to the fridge and grabs his water bottle. Chi Chi smiles over at him. 

 

“Bulma said she had some work that needs improvement so that’s why she isn’t here if you were wondering.” 

 

“That woman is always somewhere but where she needs to be.” Vegeta grumbles and walks out, muttering a “No thank you,” to her food. He wasn’t hungry anymore, having heard his wife’s name made him lose his appetite. He heads over to the Gravity machine, setting it to his preferred settings and starts training. It was about six hours later when Goku came in and interrupted his training. 

 

“What do you want Kakarot?” Goku smiles his cheeky smile.

 

“Just seeing how you were doing best buddy!” Goku exclaims happily, pressing the off button on the gravity machine. Vegeta breathed heavily, glaring at Goku as he grabbed his towel and water bottle. 

 

“What’s you deal Kakarot, I was busy training you know?!” Goku just shrugged and smiled.

 

“My family is over for dinner tonight and I wanted you to be there. Bulma and Chi Chi are cooking in the kitchen now.” 

 

“Wait what time is it?”

 

“It’s already three in the afternoon. Man you must have been really upset to lose track like that.” Vegeta just sighs and nods toward Goku as he heads out into the open, heading into the building and to his room to take a shower before dinner. Goku enters after, sitting next to his son Gohan and watched his other youngest sonGoten play with Trunks. Vegeta came down soon after, taking his usual seat by the window.

 

“Do I have to do everything for you!?” Bulma yelled at Vegeta, making all the ones at the table, including Chi Chi, look at her weirdly. Bulma continued, slamming the pot of cooked vegetables on the table.

 

“All you ever do is sit there and look all high and mighty while the rest of us does all the work!”

 

“If you needed help you could have asked me!” By now the kids were in the living room, peaking around the corner and watching the fight progress. 

 

“Oh because you couldn’t see that me and Chi chi was in need of help!?”

 

“How was I supposed to know?!” 

 

“Your eyes don’t work!?”

 

“I only saw you two cooking, I didn’t see any trouble!” 

 

“Fuck you Vegeta, all you ever do is sit on that high horse of yours and look down upon everyone! Well here is a reality check for you! Your father is dead, you’re only the fucking prince to one full blooded Saiyan and you will never, EVER surpass GOKU!!!” Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan gasped while Vegeta fumed with anger toward his wife. Gohan rushed Goten and Trunks to the purpled haired half breed’s room, both kids taking shelter under Trunks bed.

 

“HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY RACE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!” Vegeta bellowed, coming face to face with Bulma. 

 

“YOU AND WHAT RACE?! THERE’S ONLY YOU AND GOKU LEFT AND HE’S MORE OF A SAIYAN THAN YOU ARE!!!” 

 

“YOU BITCH, I...”

 

“ALL YOU EVER DO IS EAT ALL MY FOOD AND GO TRAIN! YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY!!”

 

“WHAT?! IF I DON’T TRAIN ENOUGH THEN YOU AND TRUNKS WILL BE DEAD!” Bulma scoffed.

 

“GOKU PROTECTS EVERYONE MORE THAN YOU!”

 

“HE’S NOT APART OF THIS!”

 

“YES IS HE IS!”

 

“FOR KAMI’S SAKE WOMAN WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH HUH?! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!” Bulma turns her back on Vegeta, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall.

 

“I wish I never married you!” Goku could tell this hurt Vegeta even though the other Saiyan didn’t show it much. Chic Chi couldn’t believe what her friend was saying. Yeah Vegeta was a little insensitive to people's emotions but she knew the man came around sooner or later. Why Bulma was angry? Chi chi may never know.

 

“So be it.” Was all Vegeta said, walking passed Bulma and out the door. He ignored Goku’s calls, taking off into the now dark sky. 

 

Vegeta lands on a deserted island far off on the opposite side of Toki City. It was fairly large, surrounded by water and large rocks covered in sea moss. It was fully night now but he didn’t care, just took a seat on one of the rocks, not caring that he got wet.

 

“Vegeta?” Vegeta turned and looked at the source that called his name. Seeing Kakarot there made his blood boil but he knew that Kakarot wasn’t at fault here so he refrained from doing anything. Vegeta returned to his normal slouched position, staring at the seemingly endless substance of water.

 

“I’m sorry for what Bulma said, she had no right to...” 

 

“YOu’re not the one at fault here, I am.” Goku looks confused at this.

 

“How is it your fault?”

 

“She’s right, all I ever do is eat and train. I never make time for my family...”

 

“Yeah but you made a good point Vegeta. If you didn’t train for as long and hard as you did, they wouldn’t be here right now. I protect yeah but it’s mostly my family I put my life on risk for, like you do for Bulma and Trunks. She should learn to appreciate that she’s alive and able to keep inventing because you are there to make sure that happens.” Vegeta nodded at Goku’s words, they made sense but he had a sinking feeling that Goku was only saying this to make him feel better.

 

“You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better Kakarot.”

 

“I’m not lying to you Vegeta. I meant every word.” The sudden seriousness of Goku made Vegeta feel that he could trust the younger Saiyan and he did. Vegeta put his full trust into the younger man, believing all of his words.

 

“Thank you Kakarot.” Vegeta muttered after a few moments of silence. Goku only hummed in response, enjoying the fresh air and beautiful scenery. 

 

“Want to Spar?” 

 

“Yep.” Both got into their stances in the air, smirking at the other.  

 

_ Time Skip…  _

 

Vegeta bids Goku a good night as he heads home, Goku heading to his own house where his family resides in. Vegeta was exhausted, having had a rough sparring session with Goku really upped his spirits but put a strain on his muscles and energy for the day so he headed up to his bedroom only to hear weird noises coming from them. His Saiyan hearing picked up the repetitive sounds of eeking, like a bed being strained from the weight on top of it plus continuous movements. Realizing what the sounds were once he got closer made his heart speed up and his anger rise all over again, his body going tense when he noticed that one of the noises were coming from Bulma. He heard unholy things reach his ears as he came one foot away from the door, foul things one would want to burn their ears off once hearing them. Vegeta doesn't want to believe his assumption but there is too much evidence that goes against his hopes. He was afraid to open the door, afraid to see what his heart didn’t want to believe but what his gut was telling believed. Another voice was definitely a male, one Vegeta hated with a passion. 

 

Vegeta barged through the doors, breaking it off it’s hinges and the sight he is greeted with breaks his heart into pieces. There is his wife, naked with another male in his bed. He didn’t have to be told to know what had been happening before. Bulma and Yamcha shared the same expression, wided eyed and mouth agape as they stared at him. He was disgusted to say the least, how long has this been going on behind his back?

 

“Vegeta… it’s not what it looks like!” Bulma screamed as she pushed Yamcha off of her and scrambled to collect her clothes. She rushed up to Vegeta but he was already heading out into the hallway. 

 

“Vegeta! Please wait I can explain…!” 

 

“There’s no reason to explain yourself Bulma, I’m already aware of who you truly love.” With that Vegeta blasts off through one of the big glass windows, the shards of glass flying everywhere as he disappears into the night.

 

Vegeta flew for hours, landing on an unidentified place. It was grassy, surrounded by trees and sand too. Vegeta realized that he was on the beach but it wasn’t from Toki City, it was another beach. He hoped it was far away from there. 

 

Vegeta plopped down on the sand, looking up at the moon that shined so brightly contrast with the dark colors or the sky. ‘ _ Why me? _ ’ Vegeta thought as he looked upon the stars. ‘ _ What did I do to deserve this? I redeemed my bad doings, I shouldn’t have to suffer like this! _ ’ His mind yells, his heart screaming in pain and begging to be put back together. However, his soul was too weak right now to even attempt to move, having taken a hard blow from Bulma’s lies. ‘ _ That low life bitch! How dare she do this to me! All I have ever done is be there for her when she really needs it, gave her a son, protected her and her precious laboratory and this is what I get in return?! _ ’ 

 

“That dumb whore, tried to play me for a fool!” Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, glaring at the moon, at the ground, the sky hell even the stars. ‘ _ Y/N… I miss you _ .’ Vegeta cries, the tears unstoppable as he hugs his knees and buries his head in them. ‘ _ You were the best thing that has ever happened to me… yet you were taken away from me… I would do anything to have you in my arms again. _ ’ Vegeta sobs echo louder than the thunder, his cries carrying into the night as he thinks about you. 

 

_ Time Skip... _

 

“Mom where’s dad?” Trunks asks as he sits at the table, looking at the spot his father is usually in. Bulma sighs, looking at Yamcha and then back to her son.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you baby.” Trunks nods, grabbing his fork and cutting up his pancakes. Bulma swallows before talking, her voice shaky. 

 

“Your father and I had a… ” Before she could continue, a loud bang was heard followed by the ground shaking violently. They all rushed outside, Bulma gasping at what she saw. 

 

There, deep in a crater was a pod but it wasn;t a Saiyan pod or even one from Earth, she never saw anything like it. Bulma went closer, ignoring Yamcha’s calls and her alarm bells telling her to stay away. Bulma looked at the golden floral designs, the unique blue that coated the entire pod. She studied the old fashion handles and the label on the pod. 

 

“Bulma get away from there, for all we know it can be a threat!” Bulma looked at Yamcha, sending him that look before she continued to study it. She walked away and back toward Yamcha.

  
“We have to notify the others about this, there may not be anything in it, may be space garbage but...” The doors popped open. 


	19. He Who Fights For My Beautiful Heart Part Three = Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others meet You finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for such a long wait, I've been dealing with some issues and didn't want those issues interfering with my writing. Enjoy and comment down below, letting me know what you think :D

“Stay away from it!” Yamcha yells as Piccolo and Krillin land a few feet away. 

 

“What’s going on here?” The namekian asks as he looks at the new pod in the middle of Bulma’s yard. Bulma didn’t know what to say, did she just tell them that this thing just happened to crash in her front yard and the the doors opened by itself? That would make her sound crazy.

 

“We have no clue, this pod just crashed here!” Yamcha yells as he keeps Bulma behind him. Trunks had run off to play with his toys, oblivious to what was happening. 

 

“Wait… where’s Vegeta?” Krillin asks, looking around and noticing that the brute Saiyan wasn’t there. Piccolo notices then to that Vegeta’s Ki energy seems far away, way too far to get a clear reading on exactly where he was at. 

 

“He’s too far to get a clear reading on his whereabouts.” Piccolo mumbles, eyes moving to watch Yamcha. His suspicions were already high and about when Goku arrived. 

 

“Hey guys! What do we have here?” He asks, his eyes going straight to the space pod. 

 

“Another Saiyan?!” Goku examines the pod, although it had a different design he believed another Saiyan had arrived. However that wasn’t the case when he began to feel a strange energy. 

 

“Uh… am I the only one that feels that?” Krillin asks, backing away as something began to move inside the pod. Piccolo shakes his head, starting to back away from the increasing power level. 

 

“Hold on Guys, Imma go get Vegeta.” With that Goku touched his forehead with two fingers, disappearing and reappearing with a very unusually feisty Vegeta. The prince snatched his arm out of Goku’s grip before looking at the new found energy level. It was then that his eye’s widen with surprise and another emotion nobody could decipher yet. He rushed to the opening of the pod, ignoring everyone’s worried calls of warning. Vegeta reached in, picking up something in his arms and returning to the open space of the yard where he placed the battered body onto the ground. 

 

“Who is that?.. What is that?” Yamcha asks in disgust, looking at the person on the ground. 

 

“Shh shut it Yamcha.” Goku says sternly, his face serious.

 

Vegeta ignored everybody's questions, looking upon the person's face and gently moving their hair out of their eyes. His heart fluttered, it was definitely them. 

 

“Y/N?” He called softly, looking at your beautiful face with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Goku walked up next to him, squatting down and seeing your battered face be caressed by Vegeta. He looked over at Vegeta, an emotion he never seen Vegeta show before in his life in Vegeta’s eyes. 

 

“Who are they Vegeta?” Goku asked softly. 

 

“And old friend of mine.” Was all that the prince said, picking you up in his arms and going to the infirmary. 

  
  


Time Skip...

 

“Y/N?... Y/N wake up...” You groan, slowly opening your E/C eyes. You soon regret it when you eyes are assaulted by the bright lights of the ceiling. 

 

“Y/N?” A voice calls out, deep and smooth as it called out your name. A hand soon came to caress your face gently, almost lovingly as it moved your face away from the light and too a blurry figure stationed next to your bed. The image was blurry, all you were able to make out was the spiky black hair and skin color. 

 

“Wh.. who are…?” You weren’t able to speak though, your throat too scratchy and dry from underuse. A cup of something is then pushed against your lips gently, you hesitating only makes the figure chuckle softly. 

 

“It’s just water, it’ll help with your throat.” The figure said. You only then start to drink the water before leaning back and closing your eyes again. The figure sighs sadly beside you, resuming their caress on your cheek. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Don’t worry about that Y/N, just get some rest. I promise I’ll tell you everything when you’re feeling better.” You could only nod as sleep overcame you once more. 

 

Time skip yet again… 

 

Vegeta had fussed over you in the span of the next month it took for you to recover enough to look after yourself. You appreciated it, he wasn’t pushy and was gentle with your wounds which surprised you since he had fairly large muscle. Vegeta would snap at anyone who tried to touch you that wasn’t him, especially to a blue haired woman but you paid no mind to it.

 

You were currently sitting beside Vegeta who broke the news to you that he and you were once something stronger and that he didn’t know if you two shared the same bond as before. You became saddened when you saw his eyes become watery from pent up tears, you hugging him close and whispering that you had remembered all along what exactly you two shared. That night he had spent it with you, telling you stories like you used to do with him back then. It was a magical night for you indeed.

 

You were currently sitting with the others, a group consisting of a Green alien, a very small human with six dots on his forehead, a blue haired woman, and a few other Saiyans. You looked at each and every one of them curiously. Vegeta by your side for support.

 

“So what are you? Where are you from?” The Namekian asked., you smiling slightly.

 

“I’m from a race called The Aqurioans, a very peaceful race. We don’t go looking for trouble but we will fight when necessary. One example would be when we had to protect the Chamber of Immortality from the Pirates. I was the Chambers Priestess. The Pirates attacked Aquroia out of nowhere, the battle lasting for nearly a month and the Pirates were close to winning. We had no other choice but to destroy the Chamber and…. destroying our planet in the process. It was by sheer luck that the Pirates were destroyed in the explosion.”

 

“How are you here then?”

 

“My father managed to shove me into a shuttle before he was engulfed in flames, sending me to the nearest planet. Earth.” You stated sadly, looking at your hands as everyone took your words in. 

 

“Wait, if you’re not a Saiyan then how did you and Vegeta meet?” Krillin asks as the others, except Bulma, nod.

 

“Well The Aquorians and Saiyans were well acquainted, being allies. During wars we would join up and fight together. My father introduced me to King Vegeta and their prince. However our alliance didn’t last long because King Vegeta declared war on us for unknown reasons.” Everyone nods again, the room falling silent as you take Vegeta’s hand. He gives you a reassuring squeeze and looks at you.

 

“Wait… You said you and Vegeta knew each other right?” Krillin asked you and you nod.

 

“We were best friends.” You answer, putting a strong emphasis on ‘Best friends’. 

 

“He knew about the Immortal chamber?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“And he didn’t try anything? When I first met him he was rambling on and on about immortality.” Vegeta growled.

 

“Watch it baldy. As a matter of fact I had thought about it but it wasn’t worth losing Y/N. She’s… important to me.” Vegeta stated, stunning everyone in the room into silence. Bulma was fusing with envy in the kitchen, hearing the whole conversation made her all the more angry with Vegeta and that new comer he’s been fussing over. ‘ _ So I was never the true holder of his heart?! That lying son of a bitch, that’s why his race was exterminated. Too bad Frieza did a shitty job in killing ALL of the Saiyans! _ ’ She thought angrily, gripping the pen she was holding so hard that her knuckles turned white.

 

Vegeta looked back at You with a loving look in his eyes, melting yours and everyone’s hearts in the room. Bulma comes out looking angry.

 

“ **You whore!”** She yells, looking pointedly at You. 

 

**“You think you can just come crashing here and take him from me!”**

 

“We are over Bulma!” Vegeta yells but nobody hears him. Bulma begins to yell other things to You, calling you horrible names as you just sit there paralyzed. 

 

“ **You think you’re so high and mighty because you have him? You think I’m going to believe Your stupid lies?! You can fool everyone else but me! Get out of my house, I don’t take kindly to whores sitting on my couch!** ” You stood up only for Vegeta to pull you back down, him standing up instead. He glared at Bulma, his look sending shivers down everyone's spines.

 

“We have been over since you cheated on me with Yamcha! I walked in on you two doing it on my bed, so I am not yours anymore!”He yells angrily, looking her dead in the eyes. Everyone was silent, surprised at what they just heard and witnessed. Bulma gasped and covered her mouth, she looks around at everyone’s faces before sighing. She clears her throat as her eyes water with tears.

 

“Ever since Trunks turned 2… it happened on the night his birthday… where I first started doing sinful  things with Yamcha. I couldn’t stop, it felt so good… you were always gone, in that wretched gravity room training and I… needed love Vegeta! I needed attention that you didn’t give me!” Vegeta shook his head at her, his eyes holding disgust. 

 

“I’m done with you. I want nothing to do with you, we are over Bulma.” Vegeta walks out of the house, You following close behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're reaching the time of your heat, what will you do when Vegeta tries to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the prolonged update. I've decided that the chapter after this one will be the last but don't worry my dear friends! I plan to make another short stories book with the either of the following characters.
> 
> Kakashi Hatake
> 
> Leon S. Kennedy
> 
> Mike Zacharias
> 
> Sasuke Uchiha
> 
> Vergil Sparda
> 
> I've also decided to leave it up to you guys to vote to see who gets picked to be the next character I write. I will consider all votes until June 21st, 2017, the highest voted character is the one who will be picked next.

Few months later...

 

You were laying down on the sofa in the house you and Vegeta now shared. You were busy reading a book, swinging your feet slowly in the air as you read on your stomach. You turn the page, noticing that you were on the last chapter when you heard Goku yelling out for Vegeta to stop. Most likely Vegeta was being the overly prideful prince again and overdoing it.  

 

You sigh and close your book, not after placing your bookmark on the page you were on for later and got up. Your summer dress flowed as you walked toward the door and opened it, revealing a angry Vegeta and a very frightened Goku as well as a confused but amused Whis.

 

“Ah Whis, nice to see you again. What brings you here?” You ask as you walk up to him, not caring that you were bare footed and walking on grass. You Aquorians were naturists, preferring to go bare foot was one of the many things you thought was a flaw but something Vegeta had always loved about you. Whis smiles upon seeing you, placing a hand on your shoulder as you bowed your head, a sign of greeting the two species shared. 

 

“My pleasure Y/N, I came to see these two and how their training was coming along the last time we had met.”

 

“And how are they doing?”

 

“Well they are pretty strong now than they were before, especially Vegeta. I suppose he took my advice on not to overthink his actions and just act on instinct, I could barely tell it was Vegeta at all with the way his power Ki has changed. However, I am very displeased to see that these two refuse to get along well… more like Vegeta refuses to get along with Goku.” You nodded in understanding as you turned to see the two spar with each other. You had to agree that it was quite annoying and overwhelming to see that even after all the years the two have known each other, that Vegeta still has some grudge against Goku. 

 

“Don’t worry Whis, I’m sure they’ll reach that level of understanding sooner or later. Think of it as a book, there are many chapters you have to read through before you reach the end and receive your answers. It’s the same with Vegeta and his hatred for Goku, there are many obstacles Vegeta has to face before he can get over that hatred and get along with Goku.” You say, your voice calm as you watched the fight. It was clear to you that Vegeta has gotten stronger than he was before. Thanks to his fierce determination and whis’s hard training techniques, he was near close to surpassing Goku and in your opinion he already has in a couple of ways. His power Ki was different, one thing you knew for sure was that when a Saiyans power energy changed it meant that they were stronger and possibly meant that they had a new transformation. Another give away was that Vegeta was more confident of himself around Goku, something you had noticed before he even confessed to you about his insecurities about himself. 

 

“That actually makes sense Y/N, I’ll look at this situation in a new light from now on.  So besides everything else, how have you been?”

 

“Well me and Vegeta haven’t well ya know?” You raised an eyebrow at Whis, giving him the look in what you were implying but Whis looked just as confused as before so you sighed. 

 

“Vegeta hasn’t made a move to replenish the mating bond we had yet and I’m starting to feel as if he doesn’t… feel that way toward me anymore now that he has more options.” You say sadly, eyes darting away from Vegeta. 

 

“I doubt he’d settle for another puny human with the results he got last time and I’m sure he is just dealing with some difficulties with his own, perhaps he is still trying to comprehend that you are actually alive and well and not actually dead like he’s believed for the past years. Give him time, I’m positive he’ll be all over you when you reach your heat and he has to fight off other species of males interested in you.” You blush faintly and curse him under your breath, holding your stomach as you felt slight pain. It was barely there, barely noticeable but you knew something was off. After being stable for months and in a safe place, you knew your cycle will start up again and you weren’t looking forward to the pain.

 

“I suppose you’re right Whis.” He only hums and the both of you continue to watch the fight.

 

Time skip...

 

“Hey Y/N… ” You look to see a very dripping wet Vegeta looking at you as he leaned against the door frame to your room. Only problem with this scenario was that your heat was coming closer by the hour and the only thing between you and Vegeta’s manhood was the towel around his waist. 

 

“Hey Vegeta, what are you up to?” you ask, ripping your gaze away from the droplets of water drizzling down his skin. 

 

“Was wondering the same thing about you.” 

 

“Watching the stars, they are beautiful from here on this planet.” You say, trying to keep the painful groans from escaping your throat.

 

“That they are. Well I was going to go take a flight around town, wanted to know if you’d come with me?” He asked and since you were facing away from him you didn’t notice the faint blush staining his cheeks. 

 

“I’d love too, tonight seems perfect but I am not feeling well so I’m afraid I have to refuse your offer.” You say, feeling sadness take over you for saying the words. Vegeta on the other hand comes up to you and places a hand on your shoulder. 

 

“For Kami’s sake Y/N, you’re burning up… ” You gasp at his touch. Despite the obvious concern in his voice you avoid looking into his eyes and instead favor the patterns on the wooden floor.

 

“Y/N? Are you alright?” He asks, touching your forehead as worry makes it’s way onto his features. 

 

“I-I’m fine Vegeta… just feeling a little under the weather is all.” Vegeta scoffed as he sniffed the air, his eyes immediately becoming darker as he looked at her. You could only gasp and run away to your room, leaving Vegeta confused and slightly out of breath as you locked the door behind you and pant heavily. You move to your bed and lay your head down on the pillow, sighing as you tried to catch your breath. 

 

The next day… 

 

Vegeta came into the house, his entire being drenched in rainwater as he dropped the bags he was carrying on the ground by his feet. It was silent as he walked into the living room so he assumed you were still asleep. He went to the bathroom to dry his damp hair that was sticking to his face, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his neck once he was done and exited the bathroom. He grabbed the bags he was carrying earlier and made his way to his room, closing the door and dumping the garments in the bags on the clean rugged floor. He discarded the bags to the side carelessly, placing a hand on his chin as he thought deeply about what to do. Once an idea came to mind he snapped his fingers and got to work on arranging the pillows that he bought in a circle like fashion on his bed, fluffing them up before he went for the blankets. He rubbed his scent on the blankets before fashioning them to cover the spaces the pillows didn’t, making some sort of fort on his bed. He proceeded to rub his scent on the pillows and on his bed, the walls in every room except yours before calming down. He then grabs a paper and pen from the supplies closet and writes down a couple of things before he places the letter in the fort he made for you. After admiring his work he exists his room, leaving his door open a crack. He passes your door and with one more lingering look he leaves the house to Kami’s lookout. 

 

Time skip...

 

You wake up with a start, drenched in sweat and your own slick, panting and hot. You grunt, feeling disgusted with yourself and get up to go take a shower. After your cool shower you exit the bathroom with a towel around your body and another around your hair, proceeding to change your bed sheets with clean ones. You change into clean pajamas, wearing your F/C, long sleeve shirt and your (Favorite anime character) pants and brushed your teeth and hair. You exit your room and immediately was met with the strong scent of Vegeta. 

 

“Damn it… it smells good… feels nice.” You mumble to yourself, rubbing your arm sheepishly as you head to the kitchen to make yourself breakfast. You look at the time only to realize it was the afternoon so you sigh irritably and make yourself a sandwich and poured yourself a cup of orange juice. You sat at the empty table and slowly ate your sandwich. 

 

“Poor Vegeta… he probably didn’t eat anything since I overslept.” You have that overwhelming feeling again and you lay your head on the table, tears welling up in your eyes. 

 

“I don’t think I can do this any longer… it’s so painful… ” You mutter to yourself as you raise your head and call out Vegeta’s name. Receiving no response, you get up and place your dishes in the sink and continue calling out your friend's name. You began to worry when you received no response and walked toward his room, calling out his name once again as you push open his partially opened door. The first thing you notice is the fort he had neatly made on his bed and the strong aroma of his alpha like scent that filled your nostrils pleasantly. You walk closer to his bed, picking up the note and began to read his surprisingly neat handwriting.

 

Dear F/N,

 

_ Listen, I know what you are going through as of late. I figured it out yesterday when I smelt your scent You could have told me but I can understand why you didn’t, I guess you’re still afraid or something.  _

 

_ Look, I made this fort and rubbed my scent all over the pillows and blankets, as well as the walls. Inhaling my scent should ease your pain until I get back, Kakarrot needed a training partner in the hyperbolic time chamber since his son was doing studies or whatever. Lay on the pillows and fix them however you want, I don’t want you in anymore pain F/N… it pains me to see you in that state.  _

 

_ I should be back tomorrow morning, until then please listen to me and lay in that fort okay?  _

 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ You’re faithfully, Vegeta _

 

 

You sigh contently, Vegeta was always looking out for you even when he wasn’t here. You place the note on his nightstand and turn off his bedroom light. Despite it being midday, Vegeta had those strong curtains that blocked out the sun pretty well so his room was encased in darkness once the light was off. You crawl into the fort, burying yourself in the blankets and immediately feeling the pain of your incoming heat subsiding due to his scent. 

 

“What would I do without you Vegeta…?” You mutter as his scent lulls you off to sleep once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment! Also, reminder to vote on which character you guys want to see next ^.^ And please leave a kudo on this chapter, I would like to reach at least 200 before I end this book. Thank you for all of your support. You guys are the best! <3<3


	21. He who fights for my beautiful heart- Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my reader fans ^.^ I'm glad to announce that Leon S. Kennedy won the popular vote from last chapter with 10 votes. Sasuke Uchiha came a close second with 7 votes and the others received no votes so for my next Short Stories series I'm going to be writing about you as the reader having many adventures with our sexy agent over here.
> 
> I'm sad to announce that this is the last chapter for this Vegeta x Reader Short Stories book. I ant to again thank all of you for your support and wonderful comments :D <3<3 Don't worry however, I plan on making more Vegeta x Readers after I'm finished with my Short Stories series.
> 
> Also a warning is on order for this chapter. So... WARNING, read ahead at your own risk. I get very descriptive and this chapter is plain lemon so don't like please don't read.

You sighed as you felt a strong arm wrap around you and pull you to a warm, well built chest. You hummed contently, running your hands up and down their chest as you kept your eyes closed. You heard a chuckle, a deep rumble as they nuzzled your face and buried their face in your neck. 

 

“You’re so cute F/N.” They,  _ He _ , said as he licked your neck. Your eyes popped open and E/C orbs met sleepy onyx. 

 

“V-Vegeta…?” He just gave you his rare smile and nuzzled you more. You blushed furiously as a nervous chuckle left your mouth.

 

“W-what are you doing… ? I thought… you were training…?” Vegeta lifts his head and looks at you through dazzling onyx eyes. He says nothing at first, only tracing patterns on your hip and thigh before he breathes in.

 

“I told you I would be back in the morning love. Why didn’t you tell me you were suffering through the pain of your heat?” A deeper shade of red made it’s way on your cheeks, leave it to Vegeta to be blunt as all hell.

 

“W-well I… didn’t know how to tell you… I didn’t want you to feel forced into helping me...” Vegeta looked at you, his eyes holding an emotion that you couldn’t put a name on. 

 

“I figured but still… it pains me to know you were suffering for the past month and a half.” He says, moving so that he loomed over you. He looked at you with an unreadable expression and before you knew it he leaned down and captured your lips in a gently yet passionate kiss. Your E/C eyes grow wide with shock, your body stiff for a few minutes as you try to process what was happening. Soon your eyes begin to flutter shut as his soft lips press against yours gently. After a few moments of kissing, he pulls away much to your displeasure and looks down at you. 

 

“I want to take away your pain F/N… I want to take care of you and be there for you.” Your breath caught in your chest as Vegeta’s stone cold mask melted away to reveal how he truly felt about you. His eyes holding genuine care and love as well as a hint of lust. 

 

“Let me love you the way I want to… let me treat you like the queen you are. Let me show you how much you mean to me.” A blush found it’s way on both yours and his cheeks. You looked up at him, you’re eyes sparkling with joy.

 

“If that’s your way of asking me out then yes, I’ll be your mate.” Vegeta scoffed and kissed you again, biting your lip before he pulled away.

 

“Always gotta ruin the moment huh?” He said chuckling, raising up and pulling you closer by your legs, resting between them and making you blush.as you felt his member through his sweat pants. You run your hands up and down his arms and shoulders, loving the feeling of his strong muscles that shifted and flexed under your touch even through his shirt. Vegeta looked at you through onyx orbs that held such a strong desire for you that you could feel yourself soak through your underwear, your entire being igniting with desire for this strong man above you. 

 

“Vegeta...”

 

“I want to make you mine F/N…. will you allow me to mark you? Mate with you?” You could only nod, happiness filling you to the core when Vegeta sent you a dazzling smile you never saw in your life. You smile back, your E/C eyes twinkling with desire and love. With nothing else to lose Vegeta leans down and captures your lips in a passionate kiss, resting on his elbows that were placed on either side of your head. You moan as he licks your bottom lip, asking permission for entrance and you grant it happily. A moan escapes you both as your tongues fight for dominance, a fight Vegeta easily wins and smiles in the kiss as he explores your mouth. You moan as he pulls away for air, a string of saliva connecting you both before it breaks. 

 

Vegeta raises to rest on his knees and you run your hands up and down his chest as he begins to remove his plain white T-shirt. You bite your lip as his sexy body comes into view and you rub his washboard abs with your hands, enjoying the his shiver when you racked your nails over them. He leans back down and recaptures your lips, this time the kiss is more desperate and lustful, eliciting a moan out of you as his hands move to massage your breasts. You blush since you weren’t wearing a bra, your breasts being sensitive in the time of your heat so you knew Vegeta could feel your hard nipples and he smiles. 

 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he looks at you. You nod, unable to say anything since you were already feeling like jelly under his hands. He chuckles, the sound music to your ears and runs his hands under the hem of your shirt. You raise your hands thinking he was going to take it off but instead, much to your disbelief he rips it to shreds and throws the remains of your shirt on the ground. You glare up at him and he just give you that cute smile that makes you pudding again. 

 

“I get you another one, promise.” Vegeta says, his voice laced with lust as he leans over you again and begins to trail kisses from your jawline to your neck. You move your head to the side, giving him more room and skin to kiss as your eyes flutter shut and your hands tangle themselves in his hair. ‘So soft...’ you think to yourself as he bites on a particular soft spot on your collarbone, causing you to moan out loud and grip his hair tightly. He groans deliciously as sucks on that spot, gripping your thighs as he begins to grind his painful erection against your wet core, your wetness making a wet spot appear on his sweatpants. 

 

“Vegeta...” You sigh in pleasure when Vegeta trails wet kisses down to your exposed chest, kissing between your breasts before he takes your left nipple into his mouth and massages the other one. You moan loudly as he nibbles and sucks on your hard nipple, gently massaging the other one as he grinds into you. You move your hips against his, eliciting a moan from the Saiyan prince. You gasp when he moves to the right breast, moaning when you feel his hard cock. 

 

“Fuck… Vegeta….!” He grins and stops sucking your breasts in favor of continuing his trail down to your belly, leaving wet kisses in his wake as he makes it just above your area. Vegeta looks at you for permission, you giving him a nod as he begins to remove your F/C laced underwear. He licks his lips at the sight of your dripping wet core, nostrils flaring as your sweet scent fills his nose. 

 

“So wet...” He says, taking his finger and running it over your clit to gather some of your slick before bringing it to his mouth and licking his finger clean. You moan at the sight, as well as blush a heavy crimson when he comments on how you taste.

 

“You taste just as sweet as you smell.” He smirked, causing you to blush and moan as he began to lick your clit gently. Vegeta caressed your inner thighs gently as he licked your core, sending delicious shivers to wrack your whole body at the sensation of his large hands and tongue on your skin. He gripped your thighs tightly as he began to suck in the folds of your core, nibbling on your clit gently and grinning as you shivered from the pleasure. 

 

“Mmm… Vegeta,” You sigh, gripping his soft hair tightly when you felt his tongue swirl around your entrance. The Saiyan groaned at how sweet you tasted, he couldn’t get enough of that sweet nectar that was oozing out of his lovers core. He moaned as you gripped his hair tightly, gently pulling it when he licked or sucked a particular spot. He slipped his index finger inside your wet cavern, the sensation causing you to arch your back and moan loudly as he added another.

 

“Vegeta!” You moan out as he begins to finger you, stretching you out deliciously.

 

“That’s it baby, say my name.” He says, his voice deep and laced with lust and fondness as he adds a third finger. He holds your waist steady with his free hand as he sucks and nibbles on your clit, licking the juices from your wet folds as he fingers you faster. You start to feel that familiar bubble of pleasure tighten in you abdomen and you knew what it meant.

 

“Fuck Vegeta… I-I’m close!” Vegeta continued his ministrations, making you come undone with his hands and mouth alone. You cum in his mouth, Vegeta replacing his fingers with his tongue. He swallowed your delicious sweet juices happily, licking his lips as he rose to his knees and looked down at you as you pant from the intensity of your orgasim. You open your E/C eyes and look up to the man you’ve been wanting for so long. ‘This is happening… I’m not going to suffer anymore.’ You thought as Vegeta leaned down and kissed your soft lips. You moaned as you taste yourself on his lips and tongue, gripping his hair as he holds your waist gently. He pulls away and presses his forehead on your own, looking into your eyes with such fondness in his own that you blush. You reach ups and caress his face kissing his lips before you roll over and push him down on his back. You straddle him and chuckle at his surprised expression, running your hands over his well built chest and abs. Vegeta looked up at you with a heated look, licking his lips as he grabbed hold of your hips and gently squeezed. You bite your bottom lip seductively before leaning down and capturing the Prince’s lips in a gently yet passionate kiss.  

 

Vegeta moans as your tongues engage in a swirling dance, his hands moving down to grip your ass causing you to moan softly and pull away. Your E/C eyes met that same heated look he was giving you earlier and you smirk before kissing his jaw. You moved lower, Vegeta moving his head to give you more space, leaving wet kisses over his chest and abs before you stopped once you reached the hem of his pants. You pulled the string of his sweatpants, untying the bow and loosening it a bit. You looked at him in the eye as you began to pull his pants down, he lifted his hips to make it easier. You crawl away to pull his pants off completely, throwing them somewhere on the ground before moving back to face his boxers. You lick your lips at his large bulge, nuzzling it and enjoying the sharp intake of breath he does. 

 

You take off his boxers completely, throwing them somewhere as you marvel at his member. Vegeta rests on his elbows, looking down at you as you take him into your hands. You smile before licking the head of his member, hearing him gasp softly spurs you on to licking a long swipe of his shaft. You then get bold and take as much of him as you could into your mouth, sucking and rolling your tongue over his skin. A loud moan escaped him as you stroked what you couldn’t fix into your mouth with your hands.

 

“Fuck...” He moaned as he laid back, resting his head on the pillow and ran his fingers through your H/C locks. He bucked into your mouth when you began to deepthroat him, a groan escaped him at this. 

 

This went on for a few more minutes, you sucking, licking and stroking with him moaning and a familiar tightening in his abdomen. He pulled your head away from him gently, getting up and pinning you to the bed by using his body. You spread your legs willingly, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him close as you both kiss each other. You both groan as Vegeta begins to grind into your core, coating himself in your wetness as he smirks and pulls away. He looks down at you and you nod, caressing his face gently as he slips his member into your womanhood. You throw your head back, your mouth open in a silent scream as he leans down and kisses your neck. It wasn’t as painful as you thought it would be but his thrusting into you in one shot caused you to stretch and it hurt a tiny bit. His kisses along your neck relaxed you and you rolled your hips to test it out, giving him a nod to start moving he pulled out slowly pushed back into your warmth again, moaning at the pleasure. 

 

He set a gently pace, thrusting into you gently and causing you to moan. After a few minutes of this slow torture to muster the strength to flip the both of you over. You grin down at a surprised Vegeta before lifting your lower half and slamming down onto him. A loud moan erupts from the both of you and you continue to slam down on his cock, his hips move to grip your hips tightly as he helped lift you up and slam you back down.

 

“Yes! Vegeta that feels so good !” By this point you were done for, lost in the depths of lust and desire as Vegeta’s hard cock penetrated your core deeply and filled you so deliciously that you were reduced to a moaning and horny mess. 

 

“Fuck...” Vegeta groaned as you placed your hands on his chest and leaned forward. He moved to squeeze your ass, making it jiggle as you continued to ride him. He looked at your bouncing breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and began to suck happily as he sat up with you riding his cock. After a few more minutes Vegeta flipped you onto your back, continuing the bruising pace you set. He lifted your legs onto his shoulders, fucking you deeper than before.

 

“Ah! Yes, Vegeta! Right there!” You scream, feeling him fill you deeper than before in the new position. A smirk graced his lips as he leaned down to kiss and suck a new mark onto your neck, picking up the pace just a little bit. 

 

“Fuck yes! Vegeta!.... I’m so fucking…. Fuck I’m going to cum!” You scream/moan earning a chuckle from Vegeta as he kisses a certain area on your neck. 

 

“So… close Y/N.” he moans as he bites that certain spot on your neck , marking you forever as his mate. As he did so you both came hard, you bit into his neck as your core spasming on his twitching cock as your juices spilled all over him. He filled you with his hot cum to the brim, so much that it seeped out at the sides before he collapsed on top of you. He breathed heavily as he looked up at your tired face. He reached up and moved a stray H/C lock out of your beautiful face before smiling and kissing you. You moan softly, holding onto his face as he pulls out of you and lays down on the left side of you. You grin as you break the kiss, finally relieved of the pain of your heat. 

 

“I promise to take care of you Y/N, my precious mate.” Vegeta declares nuzzling you affectionately as your hands run through his messy hair. 

 

“I know you will Vegeta, I never doubted you for a second.” You say, tiredness lacing your voice. He smirks and pulls you close, wrapping an arm around your waist while you lay your head on his other arm. You bring a hand up to caress his chiseled features, looking up at him with love in your eyes. 

 

“I love you.” He declared suddenly, a blush tainting his cheeks but he didn’t look away. You smile, hugging him close. 

 

“I love you too.” You say happily. 

 

The both of you drift off to sleep, a smile on your faces as you lay in each other’s arms. 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support <3<3<3<3<3 Please be on the look out for my next book Leon S. Kennedy x Reader book, I will post it up here in about two weeks, same day. Thank you all! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I take requests.


End file.
